Make My Heart Beat
by Deb 92
Summary: What if a stopped heart starts to beat again? What if an immortal girl can be mortal again? A girl could change her forever. Will they last when she'll find out her secret? Will love cross this obstacle? When Brittany saw Santana she saw a beautiful girl that she desired, but when Santana saw Brittany she saw yeah a beautiful girl..but her heart beat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is my new story, hope you will like it..**

**Joseannethibo is still helping me editing and correcting my mistakes :)**

I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm 20 and I go to college. I dance, dancing is what makes me happy. I live with my best friends Tina, Rachel and Sam, we all go to college. Tina and Sam work at a bar, Rachel is like her professor's secretary and I work in a dance studio. Rachel is studying to become an a Broadway actress and singer. Tina wants to be a teacher and Sam, I think that not even him know what he wants to be! These are my friends, but I have a girlfriend too, yes, her name is Ashley, she is sweet, brown hair and green eyes, she works in a restaurant. I met her during my first year and we are pretty good together. Now I'm in class with Tina and Sam and someone knocks at the door.

"Morning, we are the new students" a girl says.

"Come in and take a seat then" There are three of them, a blond girl, a cute girl, a tall boy with weird hair and then a girl, a really beautiful girl. They seem a little weird but not in a bad way. They sit and they look around, they are looking at the others like they are listening to them, then this beautiful girl looks at me and I can feel myself blush. She looks at me with a weird face, oh god she sees me staring at her, good Brittany! When the class ends me, Tina and Sam go outside for the lunch and Rachel joins us.

"I heard about the new guys in your class" Rachel says.

"Yeah? Are they famous?" I ask.

"I don't think so"

"Then why did you already heard about them?" I ask.

"I heard that they live together, that they are rich guys and that they are a little weird" she says.

"Who told you?" Tina asks.

"I heard from people, I don't know who they are"

"Ok, anyway, have you seen the blonde one?" Sam says.

"I didn't see any of them" Rachel says.

"They are cute guys" Tina says.

"Specially the brunette" I say.

"You have a girlfriend Brittany" Tina says.

"I was just saying"

"Ohohoh they are here!" Sam says.

"Don't t.." We start and Rachel turns toward them.

"Rachel you can turn in that way, they can see you" Sam says.

"Well what do you think?" Tina asks.

"The guy is cute and the girls are beautiful, do you wanna try Sam?" Rachel asks.

"Maybe"

"Brittany?" Tina says softly.

"Yeah"

"Don't panic but they are looking at you"

"They what?" I turn toward them and I see them look at me and they continue to look at me "why are they looking at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"You are fine" Sam says.

"Maybe one of them likes you" Tina says.

"Didn't I have a girlfriend?!" I say.

"The boy is coming here" Rachel says looking down.

"What?" Tina asks.

"Shhh be normal" Rachel says.

"Hi baby" Ashley arrives surprising me.

"Hey! why are you here?" I ask.

"I wanted to see you" she kisses me, and Sam sees Puck turn and return at his table.

"he went back to his table" Sam says.

"What?" Ashley says.

"Nothing Ash" I turn and I see them still looking at me.

"Can I take you out of here?" Ashley asks to me.

"Ok, see you later guys" I go away with her and I see the brunette looking at me, I don't know why she looks at me.

Me and Ashley ends in my bed, naked, it seems like we just have sex lately.

"Are you going out with the others tonight?" She asks.

"Yes, do you work?"

"Yes but if you stay until after midnight maybe I can join you" she kisses me.

"I don't want you to come here, you have to work tomorrow" I say.

"You are so cute, well I'll call you after work then, I have to go now"

"Ok, call me later" I kiss her and she gets dressed.

"Bye" she left and I stay in bed after a while Tina knocks and enters.

"Hey"

"Hey what's up?" I say.

"Today after you went away we saw the guys go home"

"Which guys?"

"The new guys"

"Oh yeah the new, and?"

"Guess where they live?"

"Here?"

"Nope, the huge house down the street" she says.

"They have an amazing house, are we going out tonight?"

"Yes, but Sam is working" she says.

"Ashley too"

"More fun for us!"

After dinner we get ready, Sam was already at the bar working, we wait for Rachel and then we go to the bar. There are a lot of people, it's a good play, you can drink, you can talk and you can dance, I love it! Me, Rachel and Tina sit around a table and we start to talk about everything.

"Did you find the courage to talk to that guy?" I ask to Rachel.

"What guy?"

"The one you always talk about" Tina says.

"It's not true"

"If you say so!" I say.

"Oh oh! Cute guy at the entrance!" Tina says and we turn.

"It's the new guys from school and there are the girls too" I say.

"Oh the girl saw you!" Rachel says.

"What the fuck, does she have a radar or something?!" I say.

"Oh god he is coming here" Tina says "don't embarrass me!"

"Hear who is talking!" I say.

"Hi" the boy says.

"Hi" we say together.

"I'm Puck"

"I'm Rachel, they are Brittany and Tina" Rachel says.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He says.

"To whom?" I ask.

"All of you?!" He says.

"I already like this guys!" I say and we laugh.

"Why don't you tell your friends to come here?" Rachel asks.

"They are a bit shy , at the beginning" he says.

"Ok, do you like the college?" Tina asks.

"It seems cool, do you live in there?" He asks.

"No we share an apartment outside the college" I say.

"You three together?"

"Us and our friend Sam, he is working at the bar now" Rachel says.

"Is he the boyfriend of one of you?"

"Nope, he is going to kill me but, he likes your friend, the blonde one" Tina says.

"Oh Quinn"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Her name is Quinn"

"What's the other one name?" I say trying to not seem too interested.

"Santana"

"It's a beautiful name" Tina says.

"It is" I say softly, I turn and she was talking with Quinn.

"Do you come here often?" Puck asks.

"When we have time" Rachel says.

"Are you three siblings?" I ask and they look at me.

"Umh nope, we are good friends" he says.

"I have to go to the restroom" Tina says.

"I'm going with you" I say and we go there.

"I wanna dance with him"

"Then ask him to" I say.

"I think he is interested in you"

"What made you think that?"

"Today at lunch he was coming to our table but when Ashley arrived he turned and returned to his table" Tina says.

"I don't think he is interested in me, but if you want I can tell him about Ashley"

"You are lying, you don't want to talk about her to him"

"And why?" I ask.

"'Cause you have a crush on Santana!"

"I have a girlfriend Tina"

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on we have to go back, Rachel is going to make him run away!" When we come back he is talking with Rachel.

"I have to go now, Quinn and Santana are waiting for me, it was nice to meet you" he says.

"Bye" we say and he leaves.

"It's time to dance!" I say.

We are dancing all together, I love to dance here. Rachel is dancing with a friend and me and Tina are dancing together. In a flash, I see her, Santana, she was looking at me, Quinn too, Puck was trying to tell them something but they weren't listening do him. I feel weird, why they are looking at me? I stop dancing, I feel like I want to go there, I'm starting to walk when Rachel interrupts me.

"Hey are you ok Britt?" I look at her.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, are we going home?" I ask.

"Yes, Sam finished his shift" Rachel says.

"Ok" I turn and Santana and the others aren't there anymore.

The morning after we are at the bar near college, we are eating breakfast. I'm in my world as always, Ashley didn't call me yesterday, why didn't she call me?

"Brittany are you listening?" Rachel asks.

"What?"

"You are more absent than usually lately" Sam says.

"I was thinking about Ashley, she didn't call me yesterday"

"Maybe she was tired, you know that she works a lot" Tina says.

"Yeah .. What were you saying?" I ask.

"Nothing special, we were telling Sam about yeste.. Oh wow, we were about to talk about them and here they are!" Rachel says and we turn, Puck Santana and Quinn come in the bar.

"I can't believe that Puck was with you yesterday, I could ask him about Quinn" Sam says.

"It was nothing, he didn't say anything so relevant" Tina says.

"I want to talk to her" Sam says.

"What? You want to go there from nothing?" I ask.

"It's the only way"

"Ok" I laugh "I wanna see that"

"Do you think I don't have the guts?" He asks.

"You are still here!" I say and he stands immediately and he starts to walk toward Quinn. She was at the counter, he arrives there and he says hi, Quinn turns and he says something to her.

"Oh god he is talking to her!" Tina says.

"What are they saying?" Rachel ask.

"I don't know" Tina says.

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear!" I say, but I can't hear anything, they are too far. Sam stands and comes back to us.

"See? I talked to her" Sam says.

"So?"

"I asked her if I could buy her a coffee and she said no, 'cause she has a boyfriend" he says.

"Owh poor Sam" I hug him.

"Maybe next time, another girl" Rachel says, my phone rings.

"It's Ashley?" Sam asks.

"Yes" I answer "Hi where are you?.. No we are at the bar.. Yesterday you didn't call me.. Owh you are so cute!.. Ok, see you later" I hang up.

"So?" Tina says.

"She was tired and she fell asleep, I'm going to see her later" I say and we leave the bar, it's time for our lesson. We sit and I can see Quinn close to me, why is she so close? Yesterday she sat far away from me! I turn to see where Santana is, but I can't see her, maybe she is behind. I don't want to get caught. The lesson was so boring, at the end of it we have to divide in groups, I'm with Tina, some idiot guy and Santana, Rachel is with Quinn, Puck and some other guys. I'm so nervous, we should study all together and I don't know if I'm ready to meet Santana. I know it is stupid and I have a girlfriend but she intimidates me.

"Are you ready to meet your girl?!" Tina says.

"Stop it!" I say, we go toward the door and someone stops us.

"Hi" we turn and it was Santana.

"Hi" Tina says.

"I'm Santana, I thought I should introduce myself, I saw you with Puck yesterday so"

"Yeah at the bar, I'm Tina and she is Brittany" I didn't say anything and Tina hits me.

"Oh yeah sorry, I-I'm Brittany" I say.

"Hi" she shows her hand, I look at her a little but then I take it, but something happens.

**So.. Tell me what you think, should I keep writing? Hope you're interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guy.. I wanna thank you for follow this story and favs :) and thank you for the reviews, I wanna say yes Quinn Santana and Puck are the vampires with something more ;)**

**This is a super fast update, enjoy it ..**

**[Edit by Joseannethibo]**

* * *

**Santana POV**

I hate to move in every six/seven years but we can't do otherwise, here we are, in front of our new college. Me Quinn and Puck enter the room and something feels weird. I turn and I see this girl looking at me, something is really weird, something that never happened. I feel something in my chest, something active in my chest, who is she? At lunch I can finally talk with the others.

"You can't be serious San!" Puck says.

"I know what I felt"

"Are you sure? We were in class for how long? 40 seconds?!" He says.

"San maybe Puck is right" Quinn says.

"I know that it past very long time since the last time, but I'm sure that I felt my heart beat!" I say.

"How many beats?" Puck asks.

"I didn't count it, I was a little shocked you know!" I say.

"Who is the girl again?" Quinn asks and I point at her.

"She is looking at you" Puck says.

"Well we are looking at her!"

"She is pretty" Quinn says.

"Yes, didn't you hear anything?" I ask to her.

"Nope and even if I did you know that I wouldn't tell you"

"I hate you Quinn, Puck can you go there?" I asks.

"And do what?"

"I don't know, know her"

"Why don't you go there?" He asks.

"Come on Puck , you own me a favor, go!"

"Fine" but when he was half way there we see a girl kiss her. Fuck she has a girlfriend, that could complicate things. After lunch we go back home, our new huge amazing home and the only thing that I can think of is that feeling, I have to meet her. We saw them at the bar that night, Puck talked with them, he said they are fine and that Brittany wanted to know my name, it's a start! Morning after, I sit a few places behind her, Quinn is close enough to her. I have to know if it can be true or if I only imagined what I felt. The professor divides us in groups and I'm with Brittany and one of her friends. Maybe I have to thank Puck, I don't know, I go to them and I introduce myself.

"Oh yeah sorry, I-I'm Brittany" she says.

"Hi" she hesitates a little but she shakes my hand and then it happens, fuck! I couldn't control myself, it's too much, she touches my skin and she passes out on the floor, I widen my eyes.

"BRITTANY" Tina shouts and everyone come around us.

"Oh my god" I'm shocked "Puck take her and bring her to the infirmary"

"Ok" he takes Brittany and he starts to walk.

"Hey what are you doing?" A girl asks.

"He is taking her to the infirmary" Tina says, when we arrive Tina and her friend go in with her while we stay outside.

"What the hell did you do San?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing, well I didn't want, you know that I can perfectly control myself. I don't even have to control myself anymore, if I don't want anything to happen. But we shook hands and when we touched, it happened, I took it" I say.

"How could it happen?" She asks.

"I really don't know"

"Your heart? Did it beat?" Puck asks.

"I don't know Puck, it was all so fast"

"Maybe we should go" Quinn says.

"I want to know how she is "

"What if she starts to ask?"

"It can happen Quinn, everyone can pass out" I say, after a few minutes Tina gets out from the room.

"You are still here" she says.

"How is she?" Puck asks.

"She is ok, she had an energy lack or something like that, she is fine, she is sleeping"

"Good" I say.

"I was so worried, she never passed out, it was weird"

"Why weird? It can happen" Quinn says.

"I know, but she is always full of energy" Quinn looks at me.

"Maybe we should go" Puck says.

"Ok, thank you anyway, for bringing her here"

"You are welcome" when we arrive home Quinn is silent and Puck lays on the couch.

"I thought it was a joke, when that girl say about Brittany always full of energy. Santana are you sure that you didn't take it purposely?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, even if I wanted it I wouldn't have her pass out, I didn't want to" I say.

"What if she was right Quinn?" Puck asks. "What if she found her?"

"I don't know, it means that you are lucky San, but you have to be careful"

"I know" I say.

**Brittany POV**

I wake up and I don't know where I'm, is this the school infirmary? What happened?

"Tina?" I call her "there's someone here?!" I stand up and I feel tired, I didn't even dance today, I open the door and Tina and Rachel are there.

"Hey you are awake" Rachel says.

"Yeah, what happened? Why am I here?"

"You passed out" Tina says.

"What? Why?!"

"Maybe Santana has this effect to you" she says.

"Santana? What does she have to do with this?"

"We were talking with her and you passed out"

"What? I passed out in front of her?!" I ask.

"Yes, Puck took you here and they waited to know how you were doing" Tina says.

"Why do I always have to embarrass myself?!"

"Well you could have throw up on her, take it in this way!" Rachel says.

"You are not funny, can we go home?"

We arrive home and I lay down on the bed. I can't believe that I was talking to Santana and I passed out. Why am I thinking about her? I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that should arrive in 5 minutes. Tina come in my room and she lays next to me.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

"Good, a little weird but I'm ok"

"Were you tired today?"

"No, I don't know why I passed out" I say.

"It's a little weird but it can happen right?"

"I think so"

"We don't have to go to the hospital no?" She asks.

"I don't wanna go the hospital, I only passed out, I'm ok"

"Knock knock" Ashley says.

"Hi" I say.

"Ok I'm going to study a little" Tina says. And she goes out.

"Why are you in bed?" Ashley asks.

"Today I passed out"

"What? Are you ok?" I nod "should I leave you alone?"

"Stay" I need her with me. I thought about another girl for the last two days, she has to stay here! After our nap she left for work and I join the others for dinner. I feel perfectly fine now. Next morning at school, me and Tina are already sat with some of the other guys, we are waiting for the others and Santana, it can't go worse than yesterday!

"Hey your crushy girl arrived!" Tina says.

"Stop it! She is not my.."

"Hi Santana!" She interrupts me.

"Hi, how are you Brittany?"

"I'm, I'm fine thanks" I say.

"Good, can we start?"she asks and we start to work together. While we are working I look at Santana, she didn't see me this time, she is weird, I mean, she seems in pain.

"Stop looking at her" Tina whispers in my ear.

"I don't think she's ok" I whisper too.

"What?" She looks at her "she's fine, don't stare at her!"

"Ok.." I take courage and I turn toward Santana "are you o-ok?

"Umh?" She says.

"Are you ok?" I ask again.

"Not so much" she says and I look at Tina.

"I told you.. Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"It's ok"

"Maybe you have a fever" I was going to touch her forehead and she immediately pull back.

"I'm sorry.. I have to go to the bathroom" she leaves us quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask Tina.

"I don't think so"

"I thought I was the weird one"

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and see if she is ok?" Tina says.

"Don't you think it's too much?"

"Nope, go" I go to the bathroom, but I don't see anyone.

"Santana? Are you here?"

"I'm here" she opens the door and she gets out.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Ok.. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine we can come back to the others"

"Ok"

After the lessons I go to work, but I'm a little absent. Shouldn't I be the one who run away from her? Anyway I don't wanna think about it. I look like one of those girls, the crazy ones and I don't want to be one of them. When I come back home, Rachel was in the kitchen with something in her hands and Tina arrives too.

"What's that?" Tina asks.

"It's an invite"

"From your work friend?" I ask.

"Nope, it's from Puck"

"What?" Tina says.

"He invites us to his party at their house"

"How does he know where we live?" I ask.

"I don't know" Rachel says.

"We are going right?" Tina asks.

"I don't know, I should ask Ashley if she wants to come"

"You want to go with Ashley?!" Rachel asks.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"Well it's your girl crush party!" Tina says.

"Stop say that! I'm happily busy with my girl so" I say.

"Then call her, cause we are going to go!" Tina says.

"Fine!" I call Ashley but she can't come cause she works. After dinner we get ready we leave our house. I have a short blue dress and heels, I'm cute, yes I can say it!

**Santana POV**

"Guys I know that you wanna help me but I don't think that a party can help" I say.

"Why not?" Puck says.

"I have to know her and with all the people around I don't think it could be possible"

"Maybe you can bring her to your room" he winks at me.

"She has a girlfriend"

"That didn't stop you before" Quinn says.

"Yes but I didn't have to make them fall in love with me!"

"Well I can say that she likes you too" Quinn says.

"Did you hear her? Why can't you tell me?"

"'Cause it's not right Santana, I have this power 'cause I'm more intelligent than all of you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah Quinn, you are just a bitch!" I say.

"I'm your friend, I just told you that she likes you"

"Today I embarrassed myself" I say.

"Yeah I heard you" Quinn says.

"Don't read my mind Quinn I really hate when you do it, anyway I was controlling myself.."

"Why? You don't have to" Puck asks.

"I know but she was too close to me and it made me feel, you know, anyway she asked me if I was ok. She thought I was sick, she was going to touch my forehead, I freaked out and I run away.. What if she touches me again and I take her energy again?" I ask.

"You have to control yourself Santana" Quinn says.

"She is going to be here tonight, go and get ready!" Puck says.

I'm in my room now. I just have to control myself, it's not so hard. I did it years ago and I can do it now, now is more important than everything. She could make me be normal, she could be the one who makes my dream come true. The party starts, there are a lot of people, most of them are like us, we all know each other, but there's a few guys from school too. I can't wait to see them, I have to talk with her, to know her.. What if she comes with her girlfriend? Fuck we didn't think of that!

"They are here Santana, if you need anything you can always, you know, shout in your head" Quinn says.

"Thank you Quinn, but how can I talk with her?"

"Using your mouth!"

"You are not funny, what if she touches me?" I ask.

"Be careful and take attention of her moves ok? Don't let her get too close" she says.

"Ok, are you and Puck going to help me?"

"Oh yeah, I think that Tina has a crush on me, I can take her" he says.

"The boy has a crush on me but I told him that I had a boyfriend, maybe if I talk with the other girl he will join us" Quinn says.

"Ok, while you take them I will talk with Brittany, without letting her touch me"

"Ok, let get this party started!" Puck says and we go meet them.

"Hi" they say.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time, I'm Rachel" the girl say.

"Hi, I'm Quinn, this is Santana and he is Puck"

"I'm Sam" he says.

"You have a beautiful house" Rachel says.

"Thank you, do you wanna see it?" Quinn says.

"Yes" she says and like we thought Sam follows them, ok, it's our turn.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask to Brittany.

"Yes thanks" we go in the kitchen and Puck is talking with Tina. I give her a drink and I feel like we are alone "how do you feel?"

"I'm good, why do you ask?"

"Today I thought.. You were kind of sick"

"Oh that, yes I'm good thanks" I say.

"Where do you come from?" She asks.

"New york"

"Wow it's really far from California"

"Yes but we had to move so" I say.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah it seems cool, we didn't have so much friends here so"

"There are a lot of people here" she says.

"Yeah we know each other but we are not friends, not like the three of us"

"How long have you known each other?" Well kind 70 years but she doesn't have to know!

"Since kindergarten"

"Wow, I met Rachel and Tina in high school and Sam last year"

"You seem really close" I say.

"We are, they are my second family"

"Why isn't your girlfriend here?" Why am I asking her? "I mean, we invited you but she could come"

"She has to work"

"Oh ok" I don't know what to say.

"What's outside?"

"Nothing special, garden"

"Can I see it?" I nod, we are going outside but I can feel that it's going to be bad, outside alone. . " oh it's beautiful"

"Yeah I come here when I'm lost in thoughts"

"Are you often lost in thoughts?"

"Sometimes" I say.

"Can we sit on that bench? It's really cute" I nod and we sit, I'm not too close to her, I can feel my power calling me, I have to control myself "are you sure you are ok?"

"Totally, tell me about yourself"

"I don't know, I'm a really boring person, but I can tell you that I love to dance"

"Oh that explain your body!" I say and then I realize what I said "Oh god, sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, it just came out, I'm sorry" she giggles and my heart beats, oh fucking god, it beats! I put my hand on my chest and I feel it, only a few beats but fuck it beats.

"Santana are you ok?" I look at her and I can see her worried eyes. I'm distracted and I don't see that her hand is almost on mine.

"Brittany don.." She touches my hand and I lost it, it's too much, I take it again. What the fuck, I tried, maybe I have to be more focused on her and not to the heartbeat. Now she is passed out in front of me, again.. I take her and I jump on my balcony room. I open the window and I make her lay down on my bed. What am I going to do? I shout Quinn in my head. I told her to run in my room and after a few seconds she arrives.

"Santana!"

"I know"

"She touched you and you weren't controlling yourself" she says.

"She, she giggled and my heart beat. I feel it Quinn, I felt it with my hand. She asked me if I was ok and when I looked at her I saw her hand almost on mine. I tried to stop her or to control myself but she touched me and.. Well she's on my bed passed out" I say.

"You felt it?"

"Yes, it was really weird"

"What are we gonna do?" She asks.

"I don't know, we should call Tina"

"I think that if we tell her she is going to freak out and bring her to the hospital" Quinn says.

"You think?"

"Yes and she can't bring her to the hospital, 'cause they are going to say that she is ok and it'll be the second time she passed out .. With you"

"Ok we are not going to tell her, they can't see her, but how? She has to go home!" I say.

"Maybe we need Puck's help"

"What? Are you sure? You don't want us to use our power"

"Do you really think that Puck doesn't use his power?!" She says.

"Yeah you're right, go call him" Quinn leaves and I'm alone with Brittany. I sit next to her and I get close to her, my face really really close to hers. I start to feel the urge to use my power, but I don't want to.

"Santana what are you doing?" Puck asks.

"I-I was only.. If she doesn't move or say anything or, anything else I can control myself" I say.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" He asks.

"You have to make Tina, Rachel and Sam think that Brittany is tired and she went home to sleep and that she is ok" Quinn says.

"You want me to use my power on them?!" Puck asks.

"Puck you are not going to use it in a bad way so yes you have to!" I say.

"Ok, is she going to stay here?" He asks.

"Absolutely not!" "Yes" me and Quinn say at the same time.

"I thought you wanted to check on her" Quinn says.

"I want, but she can't sleep here. What is she going to do tomorrow? I'm going to take her home and I will stay there to check on her, Puck can you do it?" I say.

"Ok, I'm going" he leaves.

"Are you sure San?"

"Yes, if she wakes here she is going to ask why and she will freak out, don't worry, stay here"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" Quinn says and she leaves. I look at her, can I take her without kill her? Yeah, if I didn't do it yet, it can't happen! I take her in my arms and I jump down in the street and I run to her apartment. I enter from a window, which one is her room? After a few minute I find her room, I lay her down on her bed and I sit next to her. After a few hours I hear the others enter. I hide under the bed but no one comes in the room, Puck did a great job. I sit on the bed again and I wait for the morning to come. When the alarm sounds, I see Brittany move, she is ok, I run out the window and I go home.

**So did you like it? If you have questions ask me :)** -Deb


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeello guys! Here another chapter, you are going to know some things abou the story from this one .. I wanna thank everybody who is following this story and who favs! And thank you for the reviews I really appreciated them:)**

**From this chapter I have to thank DominoL, he is helping me revising my work! **

**have fun :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I turn off the alarm, did I fall asleep yesterday? I didn't remember coming back home, or me getting in bed, was I drunk? I only drank one drink, yeah only one, with Santana.. Santana is the last thing I remember, we were talking and then? It's really weird, after got ready I join the others for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning" they say.

"Hi.. Hey guys did I drink yesterday?" I ask.

"I didn't even see you" Sam says.

"What?"

"We were with Quinn" Rachel says.

"You were with me and Puck, but then you left with Santana" Tina says.

"Really?!" She nods "how did I get home?"

"Oh I don't know, you told us that you were tired, maybe Santana drove you" Rachel says.

"I told you? Are you sure?" They nod "It's late we have to go". We arrive in time. I sit but I'm not listening the professor. I'm trying to think about yesterday, I don't remember being tired. I was perfectly fine. They also say that I came home without them, but I didn't even remember coming home! What happened yesterday? What if someone got me drunk? Santana? She is the last thing I remember. We were talking, where were we?.. Outside of her house, yes the garden and the bench we were there, then.. Fuck I don't remember.

"PIERCE!"

"Mmh? What?"

"Are you ok Pierce? Do you need to go out?" The professor asks me.

"I'm fine thank you" Tina is looking at me, but she isn't the only one, Santana and Quinn are looking at me too. I didn't even see them coming in the class. When the class ends I go toward Santana, she has to know what happened I was with her!

"Santana?" She turns and she makes a few steps away from me, totally weird.

"Yeah?"

"I have some problem with.. I don't remember what happened yesterday, you are the last thing I remember, we were talking in your garden, what did we do after that?" I ask.

"We stayed there doing nothing then you told me you were tired and I offered to drive you home" She says.

"Why was I tired?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask you, maybe you just wanted to go home"

"I didn't want to home, I was with.. What I mean is that the party was good, it's just that it's weird. I woke up and I didn't.. You are right, I was tired and you brought me home, thank you" I don't want to be the crazy girl.

"You are welcome"

"I have to go, bye"

"Bye" I leave her and I go to my next class.

Finally home, today was a little weird, I only want to go out for a while. Why isn't Ashley answering her phone?

"Hey Britt are you ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure, you were weird all morning"

"I don't remember anything about last night" I say.

"How is it possible?"

"I don't know, do you want to go out?"

"Only if we go to the park!" He says.

"Perfect"

**Santana POV**

"You can't let it happen again" Quinn says.

"What?"

"You can't take Brittany energy again"

"I didn't want to"

"I know but you have to be really careful San, she freaked out this morning" she says.

"How do yo.. You read her mind!"

"I had to, she doesn't remember anything about last night, she doesn't know why she was tired, why she came home and how she came home"

"She doesn't remember 'cause these things didn't happen, she was sleeping" I say.

"I know genius! I'm only saying that she was a little scared"

"How can I know her if I can't get close to her?"

"Training yourself when she is sleeping"

"What? Are you some stalking crazy girl, Quinn?!"

"Come on San, to talk with her, you have to control yourself, but the only way to control yourself is staying near her and you can't tell her 'hey Brittany can you not touch me? I have to stay close to you and train to control myself 'cause I don't want to make you pass out every time you touch me!' Or are you going to tell her?!" Quinn says.

"I fucking hate you Quinn!" But she is right.

"I know that I'm right!"

"DON'T READ MY MIND!"

"Why are you shouting San?" Puck comes in the living room.

"Quinn reads my mind" I say.

"I want to know too!" He says.

"What if I make you two pass out?!" I say.

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Puck says.

"You deserved it and you passed out for what? One minute?!"

"It's not my fault if I'm a vampire, but it wasn't cute anyway" he says.

"It's not right, if I take all your energy, you pass out for one minute, if I take it from Brittany she passes out for hours or worse, she could die if I cross the edge" I say.

"That's because you need to train" Quinn says.

"I don't wanna stay in her room at night while she is sleeping!"

"You have to, and maybe at school you can sit behind her, so you are a little closer while she is awake and she can't touch you" Quinn says.

"I'll think about it, now I have to go"

"Where are you going?" Puck asks me.

"Nowhere"

"Her parent's house" Quinn says.

"Fuck Quinn, I told you to not do it"

"I enjoy it too much!"

"Ok" I go to her and I touch her, taking all her energy "now I feel better!"

"San!" Puck says.

"Oh come on Puck, you hate her too when she reads your mind and she is going to wake up in a minute!" I say.

"Why are you going to your parents?"

"I wanna talk about this heart beat thing, see you later"

I start to run to my parent's house, it's like in another state, but we are really fast! When I arrive, my dad was already out.

"Santana!"

"Dad did you heard me?" He can feel and hear things getting close to him.

"Obviously! What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I want to talk about something with you and mom"

"Ok" we go in the house, my mom is in the kitchen.

"Oh my little baby" she says hugging me.

"Mom you know that saying 'little' is a little weird!"

"It doesn't matter, you are my baby" she says.

"I wanna talk about something"

"Tell us" my dad says.

"A few days ago I, I felt my heart beat"

"You what?" My mom says.

"There's a girl who can make my heart beat, so I want to know more about it"

"Humans and vampires can have a child together, they can be born humans or vampires" my dad starts.

"They aren't born vampires too?" I ask.

"No, nobody knows why but they can be born either way, if it's a human, it's all 'normal' but if it's a vampire, he can't be mortal, he is going to be a vampire forever. But there are couples like us, vampire and vampire, where the baby who is born from this kind of couple can find his mortality, he has to find his soul mate and if they really love each other, he is not going to be a vampire anymore. He becomes human so he can get old and die 'cause of his age or illness, his heart starts to beat. When it doesn't stop anymore, it means that he changed, but the other person has to know about him being a vampire, so you know he loves you no matter what and if it doesn't happen and he find himself with a broken heart, he can't find his mortality again, and he'll be a vampire forever"

"So I have to be really sure about this girl if I want to be mortal one day" I say.

"Baby are you sure you want to be mortal?" My mom says.

"Yes mom, I want to really live, to make each day special, without seeing my girlfriend getting old while I'm still 21. I want to feel my heart beat and everything a mortal can feel" I say.

"It's just that..if you become mortal, we'll see you die"

"But mom it's normal to die, living forever is something that shouldn't happen"

"I know that you are right, we are your parents San we have to think that way… But if you want to find your mortality, we can't do anything about it, just be careful" my dad says.

"Thank you. Oh! In your opinion, what can I do about my power? I made her pass out two times!"

"Santana!" My mom says.

"I didn't want to, she touched me and it happened"

"You have to control yourself, you can't do anything else" my dad says.

"Ok, I have to go"

"Can you bring her here someday? I want to meet her" my mom says.

"Maybe"

"Santana" she says.

"I have to tell her before she can meet you, you don't look like my parents! I've gotta go"

"Bye honey" they shout while I start to run toward home. When I arrive, Puck wasn't home and Quinn was reading a book.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"Good, we spoke about the mortality thing, my mom wants to meet her"

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know, I need to know her, get close to her, date her and then see if she could love me or not. But I really don't know how to tell her about the vampire thing, who wouldn't freak out?" I say.

"I don't know, do you think she is the girl?"

"She made my heart beat, she is the one, my one, and I have to try"

"What if she.." I interrupt her.

"Well, if she freaks out, it means that every girl will freak out about it, then I'll only have to give up, I will be a fucking vampire forever"

"You can always kill yourself, you know, if you don't want to be a vampire forever, you can always make it stop" she says.

"I know, but I can't do it by myself and my parents would freak out"

"San I've known you since forever, I know what you want and if it means that dying would make you happy, I'll help you. I'm your best friend I'll do anything from you"

"Thank you Quinn... If someone could listen to us, they would think that we are crazy, talking about death in that way!" I say.

"They don't know what it means for us"

"They don't .. What can I do about Brittany?" I ask.

"I don't know, use you charm, you are a Lopez, you always get what you want"

"Yeah but now it's a bit different, she is more important than the other girls"

"There's a thing I didn't ask you. You want to make Brittany yours but do you like her?" She asks.

"Yes she is beautiful and she seems really sweet, I have to get to know her better but she made a good impression to me"

"Ok, then go get your girl"

**Brittany POV**

Two weeks pass and everything is ok. Ashley and I are ok, we didn't see each other often but I can understand. I worked and studied a lot. Oh, I saw that Santana sat behind me, it was weird. Sometimes, I saw her looking at me, her face was, I don't know, she seemed in pain or focused too much. We didn't talk so much. I don't know if she avoided me. I didn't do anything to her, she doesn't have any reason to avoid me. Why am I thinking about her?

"Tina, can I ask you something?" I ask to her.

"Tell me"

"Is it wrong if someone has a boyfriend and sometimes she thinks of someone that is not her boyfriend?"

"Let me guess.. She is you and that someone who isn't your boyfriend, Ashley, is Santana?!" She says.

"What? Absolutely not!"

"Brittany"

"Fine, you are right"

"I don't know if it's right or if it's wrong, but if you don't think about, you know, kissing her or having sex with her maybe it's not so wrong, as long as you only think about her being cute and something like that it's all right" she says.

"Right, thank you Tina" I was going out.

"Hey Britt"

"Yeah?"

"Did you think about kissing her?" She asks.

"Nope, only her being cute" I smile and I leaves. I didn't think about her in a sexual way yet, but I think it will happen soon, I feel a little guilty. After work, I eat with the others and we get ready to go to the bar, we want to dance. Ashley is going to join us later, I fucking hate her work.

"Hey girls!" Puck says.

"Hi Puck" we say.

"Are you alone?" I ask and Tina looks at me.

"No Quinn and Santana are here, I don't know where, but they are"

"Do you want something to drink?" Tina asks.

"I don't let girls buy me drink, I'll offer you one though" he says.

"Puck, can I ask you something?" Sam says.

"Tell me"

"Does Quinn really have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know"

"Aren't you like best friends?!"

"Yes but we don't like to speak about her boyfriend or our girlfriends" he says and I immediately notice something.

"Why did you say 'her boyfriend and our girlfriends'? Shouldn't it be 'boyfriends and girlfriend'?" I ask.

"I thought you had a girlfriend" he says.

"I still have, what do you mean?"

"I don't see anything weird about me and Santana liking girls" fuck she is lesbian too.

"Oh I didn't mean to judge her, I'm gay too. I just didn't know she was gay" I say.

"Oh ok!"

"I'm going to find Quinn!" Sam says.

"Why don't you leave that poor girl alone?" Rachel says.

"If she doesn't want to go out with me she has to tell me, she doesn't have to lie to me!" he leaves the table.

"Oh I can't miss it!" Rachel says and she follows him. Puck is talking with Tina and after a while they leave to dance, good now I'm alone... Not for too long, I see Santana coming toward me.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi"

"Why are you alone?"

"Tina is dancing with Puck and Sam and Rachel are with Quinn"

"Oh yeah, I see them. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes" she goes to the bar and she comes back with two drinks "why are you alone?"

"I was with Quinn but Sam wanted to talk with her and Puck, well, he is always trying to find a girl to make out with" she says.

"Why aren't you?"

"I …what?"

"Why don't you find a girl too?" I ask.

"Well, I would love to find a girlfriend, you know someone to start something together with"

"This bar isn't the right place then"

"I should meet one out of here. I don't want to go out with someone else's girlfriend" she says and I feel a little hurt by her comment, was she talking about me? "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She is working, but she is going to be here later"

"And she trusts you alone here? Not that you are an untrustworthy girl, I mean you are really cute and I think that everyone would like to be here with you" Oh fuck, what did she just say? Someone help me I can't breathe right now. What if she is serious? Was she really talking about me before? I open my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by someone's lips on mine.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ashley says.

"Oh hi!" I look at her and then to Santana, she was looking somewhere else.

"Where are the others?"

"Around" she looks at Santana "Oh yeah, Ashley this is Santana, Santana this is Ashley… My girlfriend" I say.

"Nice to meet you Santana"

"You too" they shake hands. "I'm going to find Quinn, see you around" She leaves.

"Do you wanna dance?" Ashley asks me.

"Yes" we start to dance but I see Santana looking at us before getting lost toward the bar. Is it possible that she doesn't like Ashley 'cause she is with me? Is she is jealous?

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes I was just thinking" we keep dancing.

When the night ends, we go back home and after a shower, I throw myself in my bed. I'm tired, so tired that I fall asleep immediately. During the night, something wakes me. I rub my eyes and for an instant, I swear I saw Santana, but it's impossible. I should stop drinking more than one drink at the bar. I don't wanna imagine things. Sunday, I love Sundays. I can do nothing all day, I go in Tina's room, she is still sleeping.

"Hey wake up" I say.

"Brittany, it's Sunday, I wanna sleep all day" she mumbles against the pillow.

"I'm bored"

"Go out" she says.

"Ashley is sleeping, her phone is off"

"Call Santana"

"What? Why should I call Santana?"

"Because you want to call her, I know" she says.

"I'm not a cheater, Tina"

"Call them; we can go to the beach"

"Now you want to get up?! Anyway I don't have their numbers"

"Take my phone, Puck gave me his, send him a text"

"Fine"

**so did you like it? what did you like the most? What do you think about Brittany doubts? What about the heart beat story? oh what do you think about their powers? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody here another chapter :)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

My training is going well, I don't like to be in her room while she is sleeping but it's the only way, in fact now, I can be near her without feeling the urge to take her energy, I don't know about the touch, but it's good.

"Hey San, Tina send me a text" Puck says.

"What she want?"

"She asked us if want to go to the beach with them, so get ready, tell Quinn too"

"What? You said yes?" I say.

"Yes, why not?"

"I'm not ready to see her in… a bikini"

"See in a bikini who?" Quinn arrives.

"Tina asked us to go to the beach with them" Puck asks.

"Oh, I think she's not ready too" she says.

"See? We can't go"

"I already told them yes, come on San, we are going to be there too" he says.

"If she passes out, you are going to fix all the mess"

"Ok, get ready"

We arrive at the beach and we see them on the sand, Brittany still has her sundress on, please don't take it off!

"You are here" Rachel says.

"Hi" we say.

"The weather is amazing, I can't wait to get in the water" Tina says.

"I don't really love water, I don't like when my hair get wet" Quinn says.

"See, Tina? I'm not the only one!" Rachel says.

"You are so boring, Britt are you coming?" Tina asks.

"Yes, are you two coming?" Brittany asks to Puck and me.

"I do.." Quinn stops me.

"Santana really love the sea, go and have fun!" She says and Brittany smile gets huge.

"What are we waiting for?" I say and Brittany takes off her dress.. Oh god, it's not going to be easy, she has a perfect body, really perfect and beautiful, I can't do it. She starts to run with Tina toward the sea and Puck comes to me.

"You are going to be ok" he says.

"Have you seen her? She can't touch me Puck, did you hear me? I want her, really really want her and I really really can't, you are going to help me!"

"Ok, now go, they are waiting us"

We join them on the water, we swim around and we play volleyball, and I'm at a safe distance from Brittany.

"Hey, what do you think about a little fight? Come on Puck, put me on your shoulders!" Tina says.

"Wh-wh-what?!" If Puck takes Tina, I should take Brittany.

"I'm not so heavy Santana, but if you want, I can take you" Brittany says.

"It's not that, it's absolutely not that" she looks at me "I mean, I'm not really good in that game"

"Ok, then you are taking me!" She says, fuck I'm an idiot!

"Puck" I whisper angrily to Puck "you should help me"

"Take control Santana, you can control yourself" he goes to Tina and I go to Brittany.

"If you don't wanna take me .." She starts.

"No no no, I'm ok with taking you.. It came out in a bad way, I'm going to take you, ok?" She slowly nods, I go under water and I take her on my shoulder, when I stand up, I take some second to relax myself, I can do it.

"Santana you have to hold my thighs or I'll fall" she says, ok now I can't do it "are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" I slowly put my hands on her thighs, don't take her energy, don't take her energy "don't take her energy"

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing I was only singing in my head"

"Oh, let me hear! I wanna hear you sing" she says.

"I'm not that good, anyway, do you feel ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I know I'm controlling myself, but I know that I took some energy from her, just a bit but I took immediately the control!

"Just wanna know" she puts her hand on my head, what is she doing? She leans her face down to me.

"If you don't wanna play, we could do something else" I look up at her.

"No it's ok, you wanna play so"

"You don't have to only 'cause I want to" she says.

"I'm ok, how stupid do I seem right now?!"

"You don't" I look at her one last time and then, I start to walk toward Puck and Tina.

"Are you finally ready?!" Tina says. We start to play, I have to admit that's funny even if sometimes Brittany grips her thighs against my head to not fall, we are going to lose, I know. Some minutes later, we fall in the water!

"Santana, you make me fall!" Brittany says.

"Puck and Tina make us fall" I say.

"Look at you" I have all my hair in the face, she puts her hands on my face and she moves my hair behind my head "it's better now" she looks at me, she is still looking at me, I can feel dea.. What? I can't feel that way, oh god!

"Thank you" I say softly.

"Hey San, we are going to get towels" Puck and Tina join the others.

"Do you wanna go out?" She asks.

"No it's ok, I like the water"

"I can stay with you?" She asks.

"You don't have to ask, of course you can stay"

"Tell me something about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"I don't know, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know, black? No red!... Both"

"I like the rainbow"

"The rainbow isn't a color"

"Not but it has all of them" she says.

"You are right, everyone should think your way"

"Ashley never told me something like that"

"I bet she tells you other sweet things" I say.

"Not so much" she mumbles.

"Are you.. Are you two ok?"

"I think, it's that.. We don't talk so much lately"

"And what do you do?"

"Well.. Most of the time we end up, you know"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't get it immediately!" I say embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I think sex is important, but it shouldn't be the only thing, what do you think?"

"I like sex, but making love is something so much more. I really don't think it's the only thing, there's so much more. I had a girlfriend some year ago, we didn't have sex for like a year and our story was really good, it's all about us you know, we talked for hours, we spent time together like every day, we were happy, so no, I don't think sex is the only thing, I think that if you have sex only because you are together and you don't wanna talk or something like that, something isn't right. I think that if you have sex with your girlfriend, it's because you want to share something with her, you know, 'cause you wanna be with her in that way" she looks at me, she is really looking at me, oh god my heart, when she looks at me like that, she makes my heart beat, it's so weird, but so good at the same time, four beats, four amazing beats. When I return to reality, I feel something warm on my cheek, her hand is there, what's she doing? I look at her in the eyes, why her hand is on my cheek? Don't get me wrong I like it, I really like it, but I'm a little scared.

"That…that was really sweet" she says.

"It's what I.." I interrupt myself when I see her get close to me, like her face really close to mine, she's looking at my lips and I feel shivers on my body, her lips are almost on mine, I take a deep breath, I can feel on my lips her energy, fuck I'm taking it, I take control and I close my eyes, I know what to do "B-Britt y-you shouldn't do it" I open my eyes and I see her looking at me a little concerned, she pulls back rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, Santana I don't know why I did it, I'm sorry"

"Brittany, it's not that I don't want it, you have a girlfriend and it's not right, it's difficult to me to stop you, but I like you so I can't kiss you now" fuck I told her, I told her that I like her.

"Maybe w-we should join the others" I nod and we go to the towels. It was so fucking exciting, I have to turn off myself!

**Brittany POV**

How the hell could it happen? I almost kissed her, if she wouldn't have stopped me, I would have kissed her! I almost cheated on Ashley, well not really only 'cause I didn't really kiss her, it doesn't mean that I didn't want to do it. I'm a cheater, I know that we weren't so good lately but it doesn't mean I had the right to cheat.

"Britt..Britt?" Tina calls me.

"What?"

"Your phone is ringing"

"Oh ok" I look at my phone. Ashley is calling me now?

"Aren't you going to answer?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say softly, I stand up and I start to walk, I turn and I see Santana looks at me a little sadly "hi Ash.. I'm at the beach.. Because your phone was off.. I thought you were sleeping.. Are you mad?.. Do you wanna come now?.. Come please I'm here with the others.. I don't know what to say to you.. If I wake you, you get mad and if I don't, you are get mad anyway, what should I do?.. I don't wanna fight Ashley, I'm only saying.. Then stay at home.. Yes I'm fucking mad at you.. Not now, I don't want you here, I wanna enjoy this day at the beach.. Yeah bye" Good, now not only did I almost kiss Santana, I fought with Ashley too! Why did I get up from the bed this morning?! I lay on the towel and I pull my headphone on.

"Britt, are you ok?" Rachel asks.

"Mmh?" I pull off the headphones.

"Are you ok?"

"I fought with Ashley"

"Why?"

"She always get mad if you wake her or if you don't wake her, everything I do is going to get her mad, I'm a little tired"

"Ok, I'll leave you alone" she leaves me. I don't know what to think, should I think about the kiss or about the fight? You know what? I don't wanna think about anything right now.

"Hey Brittany you are here alone from awhile" Quinn says.

"Yeah, I was only thinking"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little fight with Ashley, my girlfriend so, nothing big" I say.

"If you wanna talk, I'm here"

"Thank you Quinn" I look around and I see Sam and Rachel talking with Puck and Tina but, where's Santana?

"She is going to walk a little, she is right there" Quinn says and she joins the others, was I thinking too loud?! I turn and I see Santana's back, she is walking, I look at the others no one is giving attention to me, I stand up and I run toward Santana, when I'm near her, I start to walk.

"Hey" She turns.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I'm walking with you" we start to walk in silence then she speaks.

"Was everything ok with Ashley? The call, I mean"

"I .. I don't know, sometimes I don't know how to act with her" I say.

"It shouldn't be so difficult you know" I look at her "I'm sorry, it's really not my place"

"No I think you are right… why aren't you still with your ex-girlfriend?" I ask.

"We.. Umh.. When was time for college… We took different ways, she stayed there and I wanted to come here, she could come here too, but she decided to stay there instead and I didn't want to have a relationship, you know, so far, things get complicated and I'm not the kind of girl who can resist to not going there every week, so we broke up, now she is there somewhere, we aren't in contact anymore, she starts a new life there and I'm not part of it"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I think she lost something really special" did I really say that?

"Thanks, but I'm ok, I have my friends and I'm really happy, Quinn and Puck are really special to me" she says.

"Yeah they are very funny, well Quinn sometimes scares me but she's fine" she laughs

"I know what you mean, she scares a lot of people, but she is a lovable girl"

"You are really good together.. Did you.." She interrupts me.

"No we are only best friends, she is straight and she isn't really my type"

"What's your type?" Why do I have to ask her such idiots questions?!

"Umh..well.. Body wise, she could be, but she can be sweet but I like people really sweet and she seems rigid, not in a sexual way.. Oh god I don't know if she is, I mean what I meant is that .." She is rambling.

"Santana I get it" and I smile, I like when she is nervous.

"Ok, I want someone who could be more… not rigid!"

"I think I get it" I'm not rigid right?!

"Is Ashley your type? Completely I mean, she's your girlfriend so she's obviously your type"

"Well yeah, she has something, but she isn't really my type, you know, I like those girls who are sweet but a little bitchy sometimes, shorter than me but I don't know, it can happen where I like a girl and she isn't even my type so" I say.

"Is Ashley sweet with you?" I widen my eyes I didn't expect this question "fuck I don't know what's wrong with me, it's not my business and I think it's inappropriate for me, sorry"

"Why do you think it?"

"Well I told you that I like you and asking you about Ashley isn't really my place" she says.

"You can ask me, even if you… if you like me. She is sometimes, she was more when we started our relationship, but… I don't know, it's been a while and our relationship is confusing me. We see each other twice a week and when we see each other, she only wants to have sex while I want to talk with her or I don't know, doing something that isn't sex"

"Why don't you speak with her? Tell her how you feel, 'cause you don't seem so happy"

"What if she breaks up with me?" I ask.

"If she does, it means that she didn't love you, so it's better to know right? Why should you stay with someone who doesn't love you?"

"What make you think that she doesn't love me?"

"Well most of the times I saw you out your house, you were alone, I think that when you love someone you should share every moment you can with her, not stay at home 'cause you want to sleep and absolutely not fight with her 'cause she didn't wake you. I think that you should find someone who cares about you, who deserves you, I'm not saying that 'cause I like you, I know I don't deserve someone so sweet like you, but I think you should be with the right person" she says.

"I'll tell you something" I get close to her face, my mouth near her ear "you deserve the sweetest girl on the world" I hug her, I feel so weird and I feel like I'm going to fall on the ground, I pull back slowly, my lips inch away from hers "you make me feel weak" it came out as a whisper.

"Sorry" she says lowly, she was right, I can't kiss her but I really want, I have to talk with Ashley, I can't have a girlfriend and think about another girl, not in the way I think about Santana, did you hear her? She said that she doesn't deserve me, but I think she is too sweet and perfect to be deserved. We are still looking and she is so tense, I pull back completely.

"I think it's time to go home" I say.

"Yeah" we walk back but we can't see the others "where are they?"

"I don't know, we were here, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, our things are still here but not theirs"

"They left us here? I can't believe it!"

"I'm going to kill Quinn and Puck, do you have your phone?" She asks.

"It was in Tina's bag, yours?"

"I didn't have it, we should start walk"

"What? But it's far!" I say.

"When you get tired, I'll take you on my back"

"You can't take me, I'm taller than you, I'm going to push you on the ground!" I say.

"Just 'cause you are taller than me doesn't mean that I don't have the strength, you are not going to argue with me!"

We start to walk, we don't even have our bag with the money so we can't take a taxi. What the hell were they thinking leaving us alone here? After two hours, I'm a little tired 'cause we are under the sun without water, I hate when I can't drink, Santana is perfectly fine, is she some kind of robot?!

"Brittany, are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm thirsty"

"You are not going to pass out right?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time in front of you" I say.

"Jump on" she turns her back on me.

"I already told you San, you can't!"

"I like when you call me that" she says.

"Good 'cause Santana is really beautiful but it's a too long!" I smile.

"My name isn't beautiful, it's amazing" we laugh "Come on Brittany, I have a lot of muscle, I went to gym every day until last year and in high school, I played football"

"Really?"

"What?"

"You played football?" I ask.

"Yes, only 'cause I'm a girl it doesn't mean that I couldn't"

"I know but you are so small and female, I don't know"

"My strength was so strong that they couldn't take me away!"

"I don't have any other choice right?"

"Nope" she says, I go behind her and I jump on her back, my arms around her neck and hers around my thighs, she walks us all the way home, and she never stopped to take a breath or to say 'Hey Britt, I'm a little tired'. She is really strong.

"Here we are, I can't believe you took me here on your back" I say "You can put me down now"

"No, you are tired, I want to be sure that you won't pass out"

"Come on San, put me down!" I say.

"I told you no!" She rings at the door and Tina opens it.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"You left us at the beach, what the hell did you think?"

"We thought you were already at home"

"I know when you are lying Tina and our things were there" I say.

"Anyway what are you doing on.. Santana?!"

"I don't want her to pass out!" Santana says.

"I won't pass out" I say.

"You don't know that, Tina, can you give her a bottle of water?"

"O-ok, you are really weird!" Tina goes in the kitchen to bring the water.

"Thank you,Tina" I drink a little.

"Can you put me down now?"

"Nope" she walks us toward my room, she opens the door and she throw us on the bed and we start to laugh "You are fine right? Did you get hurt? Are you going to pass out?!"

"You are crazy" we are lying in my bed, it's weird to have her on my bed.

"I wanted to be sure"

"I'm perfectly fine" How does she know which one was my room?

"Thank God, imagine if something had happen to you!"

"I was lucky, a strong girl saved me" I say.

"Yeah, you were really lucky. I really would have loved to meet her"

"You love yourself too much" I smile.

"Nope but I know that I'm a sexy girl, who doesn't want to meet me?!" We laugh.

"I have to admit that you are right, you are a sexy girl and you are irresistible" We look at each other "and I'm a liar!" I smile.

"Oh, you are so dead!" We start to fight, she's straddling and she's tickling me.

"Oh please San stop! Stop it!" I'm laughing so hard, she stops and we are breathing heavy, I roll her off me, we are on our side, facing each other.

"I should go, I have to take a shower and kill Quinn so" she says.

"Ok, I'll walk you out"

"Oh there's no need, anyway, today was a beautiful day, what do you think? Well, maybe the extra long walk wasn't but.." I interrupt her with a kiss, my lips gently take hers, she didn't expected 'cause I heard her let out a soft moan. Our kiss is gentle, our lips are massaging softly, no tongue, no rush, no urge to take our clothes off, a soft passionate kiss. I open my eyes to see her face and she seems to really be concentrating, I don't know, I close my eyes again, I take her lower lip and suck it while she takes my neck with her hands and she kisses my lips hard, my upper lip between hers. She is so gentle and she makes me feel, I don't even know how, fuck, I feel like I'm dying. Our lips part and I'm scared to open my eyes, I don't have the courage to open them "Brittany? Fuck Brittany are you ok? I did it again" She did it again? What is she talking about?

**Oooook what do you think? They kissed finally:) **

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh there's no need, anyway, today was a beautiful day, what do you think? Well, maybe the extra long walk wasn't but.." I interrupt her with a kiss, my lips gently take hers, she didn't expected 'cause I heard her let out a soft moan. Our kiss is gentle, our lips are massaging softly, no tongue, no rush, no urge to take our clothes off, a soft passionate kiss. I open my eyes to see her face and she seems to really be concentrating, I don't know, I close my eyes again, I take her lower lip and suck it while she takes my neck with her hands and she kisses my lips hard, my upper lip between hers. She is so gentle and she makes me feel, I don't even know how, fuck, I feel like I'm dying. Our lips part and I'm scared to open my eyes, I don't have the courage to open them "Brittany? Fuck Brittany are you ok? I did it again" She did it again? What is she talking about?_

"I-I'm ok" I open my eyes and I look at her, she was going to say something but Tina interrupts us.

"Britt" she knocks at the door "Ashley is here"

"I have to go" she says, I don't want her to go but I have to speak to Ashley, I have to settle this mess.

"Can I maybe call you later?" She nods smiling and leaves. I go in the living room and Ashley was sat with Tina.

"Hey" I say and she stands up.

"Hi"

"Can we go in my room? I wanna talk"

"Yes" she nods and we leave the living room "who were you with?"

"Santana, she helped me with my beach things, Tina and the others left us there and we walked home"

"It's far"

"You can't even imagine"

"I wanna apologize to you" she says.

"It's not necessary"

"No it is"

"No Ash .. It's not necessary .. Anymore"

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Ash, we were good at our story's beginning, but after some months, we start to speak less, to have sex every time but above all we started to fight for everything, this isn't the kind of story I want"

"Britt, you can't be serious" she says.

"I don't want to continue our story"

"It's Santana, isn't it?" She asks.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, we were ok before she arrived, then I see you talk alone with her at the bar and today in your room"

"I would be lying to you if I said that I don't like her, but I'm breaking up with you 'cause I can't stay with someone who doesn't care about me"

"I care about you, Britt" she says.

"It's not true, if you cared about me, we wouldn't be here, I'm sorry Ashley, but, I think it's better if we end now"

"So you are sure" I nod "Ok, so we aren't a couple anymore. See you around, Brittany" She leaves and I lay on the bed.

**Santana POV**

Such an amazing day, me and Brittany had a lot of fun, she is really sweet and the kiss was… amazing. I didn't want to cause problem between her and Ashley. I really like Brittany and I don't wanna make her feel bad, but that kiss was pure magic, I don't even know how I resisted taking her energy and I don't know if my heart was beating 'cause I was too focused and I liked the kiss too much to feel anything else.

"OH HOW SWEET!" Quinn says behind the door.

"QUINN!" I run to the door and begin chasing her, we almost destroyed the house! I catch her and we fall on the ground "you read my head again and today, you left me and Brittany alone at the beach!"

"Well we helped for what I heard"

"You are not funny!"

"Oh come on, San you are close, you two are so cute together"

"She is with Ashley now" I say.

"And she kissed you today. Maybe she is breaking up with her"

"And should I be happy?"

"Are you crazy, San?" She asks.

"Ashley is normal, Quinn, I'm a monster. Maybe we are going to be together one day but what is going to happen when I'll tell her about me? She'll break my heart, but I'll break hers too"

"Are you in love with her?"

"What?!"

"You are worried about hurting her but not in a normal way, you are really scared about it" Quinn says.

"I'm not in love with her but I like her and I care about her" Right? I can't be already in love with her! Right?

"Don't push her away cause you are scared, Santana. You like her and she likes you and when you will tell her about you, she is going to accept it and if she won't, you tried it, so don't be stupid, you want to be normal, San then try it, promise me"

"I promise"

"Good, how was the kiss?"

"Alive, it was full of life I can't describe it, Quinn. It was the best ever thing I ever did in all these years of my no-life!" I say.

"Don't make her run away then"

"I won't, but I'm going to be like her best friend before start a relationship with her, well, if she's breaking up with Ashley anyway" I say.

"Yeah, I think it's better too"

"Where's Puck?"

"I don't know, at someone chick house?" She says.

"He's our little pig!"

I come back in my room and I lay down on the bed. Is this what humans feel when they are in love? Not that I am, but I mean, when you like someone, it's weird but good, scary but emotional at the same time. This girl is going to drive me crazy. After some time, I hear my phone ring, unknown ID, I hate when I don't know who is calling.

"Hello" I say.

"When someone say that she is going to call you, you should leave your number, you know?!" She called me!

"I'm an idiot I know, how did you get it?"

"Tina has Puck's number so I sent him a text"

"And he gave you my number so easily?! I totally should talk to him!" She giggles, oh god my heart, two beats, she is going to make me explode before I can feel more than six beats!

"I forgot that you were such a star"

"I'm really famous don't you know? Today, I saved a girl"

"Really? How'd that happened?" She asks sarcastically.

"She was going to pass out and since I didn't want her to, I took her on my back and I walked for like... 5 hours!"

"It was one and I wasn't going to pass out!" She says laughing.

"Oh it's you then, are you kinda a stalker?!"

"Maybe a little" I laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in my room, you?"

"I'm laying on the bed, I was thinking"

"Thinking about what?" She asks.

"You don't wanna know"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm thinking about a girl and I don't want you to get jealous" I say.

"What makes you think I'm going to get jealous?"

"Did you see me?!"

"Ok now I should hang up the phone!" She says.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm not so amazing, so why are you in your room?"

"You didn't answer me! Tell me about this girl"

"I don't think .."

"Tell me" she says.

"Well I shouldn't think about her, she has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I don't like too much, but maybe she makes her happy and I think she could be better than me. I know that I don't deserve this girl so I think maybe is better in this way" I say.

"You really like this girl. Do you really think what you said?"

"Yes"

"What if this girl isn't, you know, doesn't have a girlfriend anymore?" She says, oh god she broke up with her.

"Oh.. If she is single, maybe I could start to be her friend, you know, she just broke up with her girlfriend and I don't want her to feel pushed in something. Maybe I'm just scared, but I think that the right step is to be friends and then see where we could go, do you think it could work?"

"I think it's already working" she says.

"Oh o-ok, umh, w-what were you.. what a-are you doing?"

"You are so cute when you stutter, anyway I was only listening some music" she says.

"What kind of music?"

"I don't have a type, I listen everything"

"Good to know" I say.

"Why?"

"Maybe I thought to make a CD for you, so I don't have to get crazy choosing the tracks"

"You are that kind of girl?" She says.

"What kind of girl?"

"The girl who can make me crazy about you by doing something like that" my heart beats one time.

"You c-can't say something l-like that"

"You are stuttering again, am I making you nervous?"

"Nope, only the girl I like can get me nervous so don't flatter yourself!" I say.

"Fuck, I would love to be that girl" she says laughing.

"Yeah, she can make me feel like an idiot"

"I doubt it.. Oh it's late, I should go, tomorrow we have lessons"

"Goodnight Brittany"

"Goodnight San"

I hang up, I feel really good, she broke up with Ashley and she was flirting with me at the phone, time to start our amazing friendship!

**Brittany POV**

A week has passed since my breakup, yeah I'm sad about it, Ashley and I were cute and we were together for 7 months, but we hadn't been happy for a while. There she is, so beautiful and lost in her mind, Santana. I know that it's been a week but we talk and... Well, we talk a lot, she doesn't want to invade my space and she wasn't,but she wants to wait and I agree with her. But days like these, it's really hard, she has this amazing dress, I can see every little curve of her body, her hair is down on her shoulders and her face is I-have-no-words-to-describe-it as always!

"Can you stop staring her?" Tina says.

"What?"

"You are staring at Santana.. Again"

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"'cause we decided to wait, to be friends before something more and I broke up with Ashley only one week ago"

"You broke up with her the first time you saw Santana" she says.

"That's not true"

"Come on Britt, what did you do in your room?"

"We talk, we haven't done anything else" I say.

"Wow, you are crazy!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, what do you think about a sleepover?" Rachel asks.

"We leave together, Rach!" I say.

"With Quinn and some other guys, we can do a party and then someone could stay"

"Maybe someone like Santana!" Tina says.

"Like Santana what?" Santana asks coming from nowhere to see.

"They were.." Rachel interrupts me.

"We are going to do a party and then you are going to stay the night!"

"Oh, it's going to be fun" she says.

"You can't even imagine" Tina says and I hit her!

"I'm going to class" I say and I leave them.

The day was good, nothing stressful, the day after was even more good, if it wasn't thattonight we have that stupid party and Santana is going to stay here, where is she going to sleep? I hate Rachel, four people leave here and she wants more people! She bought like the whole market for this party and I'm not going to clean the house tomorrow!

"Britt the party started, come downstairs" Sam shouts behind my door.

"I'm coming" I join the others and I start to dance with Sam.

"Why don't you ask Santana to dance?" He asks me.

"Why don't you ask Quinn?"

"Touchè" he says.

"We are friend now and I'm scared to be something not so much friendly!"

"Then do it, she is waiting for you to go there"

"No, she's not" I say.

"She's staring at you, dance with her"

"Only if you go to Quinn"

"She has a boyfriend, she doesn't want me near her, Santana wants you, really really close!" He winks.

"You are a perv!"

"Go before someone else ask her"

"What?" I turn and I see a boy talking with her, I start to walk fast toward her "Hey" she turns to me.

"Hey"

"Can we.. Do you wanna.. Fuck" I mumble, she's probably thinking that I'm stupid.

"Excuse me" she says to the other boys and he leaves "what were you trying to say?" She asks me.

"Do you maybe wanna dance?"

"Of course" we start to dance, we are not too close I don't wanna risk anything, but it isn't so easy, while time pass we get closer. Now we are dancing really close, her arms around my neck and my hands one her lower back, god I wanna die in this moment, the only thing I wanna do right now is take her in my room and start to kiss her, kiss her and then, I don't know, but I wanna start in this way.

"I think we should, I don't know, stop dancing" I say.

"Did I do something wrong?" Fuck, she's so fucking cute.

"Absolutely not, it's only that we talked and we decided to be friend and... Right now I don't wanna do something not so friendly, you know" I bet I'm blushing as an idiot, she smiles and she brings her lips on my ear.

"It's a good thing .. 'Cause right now I don't wanna be your friend too" I can feel my body burn, I take her and we go in my room, I lock the door and I kiss her, remember when I said 'I wanna die'? It's nothing compared to how I feel now! Our lips together, we are playing with our lips, her hands are caressing the side of my body, while mine are on her cheeks.

"Are you sure that it's ok?" I breathe against her lips.

"You have to tell me"

"I'm totally fine with it" I say.

"Perfect" I don't know how she did it, but she wraps my thighs around her waist, I think that physically I should take her in this way, but she has so much strength. She is walking toward my bed and I'm really nervous, my hands in her hair, she looks at me and she smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"'cause you are beautiful" she's perfect, I kiss her and we fall on the bed, she's above me, I move all her hair on one side of her head and then I felt it, her tongue touches my lips, I open my mouth and our tongues collide, I hear her moan against my lips, I'm so turned on, I can resist for long, I never felt so caught from a kiss, it's time to take the situation in my hands, I roll us and I'm on the top, she looks at me with surprise, but I think I saw a bit of scare in her eyes too, I start to kiss her neck.

**Santana POV**

Bad bad bad idea! I learnt to kiss her and to stay really close to her, but this? I don't know if I can handle, oh god I'm so turn on and she is only kissing my neck, I take her face and I kiss her, my hands go under her shirt on her back, fuck she is so warm.

"I'm so happy to be here with you" she says.

"Me too" I can't tell her to stop, she is going to take it in a bad way, she doesn't know that I could make her pass out again. She takes my shirt's hem and pulls my shirt up then starts to kiss my tummy "oh god!" Control yourself Santana, control yourself. She goes lower and I cover my face with my hands, focus Santana! She unzips my pants and she pulls it down, it can't happen, my eyes are shut really tight, I'm panting so hard that I've shivers "o-uhmf" she slowly pulls down my panties, I feel so exposes, why I feel so vulnerable? She caresses me, she kisses my hips and I arch my back, fuck I wanna take her and .."OH MY FUCKING GOD BRITT!" I shout when I feel her tongue between my folds, but the pleasure ends after some seconds, it was really weird, I can't believe that it happened, I raise my head I see Brittany passed out on my body, yes it happened, I sucked her energy when she was going to suck my something else, I can't believe it! I'm so frustrated, I roll her off me and I pull my panties and pants on, I go out from her room and I search Quinn and Puck.

"Oh here you are, how was it?" He asks and I don't answer.

"Come on Santana, we know that you and Brittany had sex" Quinn says.

"It didn't happen"

"What? What did you do?!" Quinn says.

"We were to, god I can't think, we were really close to do it but I.. I took it"

"Again San?" Puck says.

"I didn't wanna, fuck I really wanted to, she was down on me and I was .."

"Oh Santana please I don't wanna know!" Quinn says.

"So you took her energy while she was 'taking' your vagina?!" Puck says smiling.

"You are disgusting!" Me and Quinn say together.

"I need your help, Puck"

"What?"

"Tomorrow when she'll wake up, she'll remember about tonight, she can't remember us almost there and then nothing, she will ask me why" I say.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want her to remember everything but when we were about to she has to remember us talk about waiting for the right time"

"Fine, where's her room?" We go to her room, she's still sleeping.

"How can I practice sex?" I ask to Quinn.

"Do sex"

"I didn't have this problem before, I can make her pass out everytime we have sex"

"Technically you didn't have sex, but I don't know, maybe you should make out and start to control yourself in that moment" Quinn says.

"I fucking hate myself"

"Come on San don't be so hard on yourself, remember that this girl could make come true your dream"

"I know, it's only hard you know, not being able to be a normal couple" I say.

"I'm done" Puck says.

"Thank you Puck, see you in the morning"

"Night"' they leave and I lay go toward Britt, I take her clothes off and I cover her with the blanket then I take off my pants and I get in the bed, I'm on my side so I can face her.

"I'm sorry Brittany.. I know that you don't know why but I am.. You are so beautiful" I kiss her lips and I close my eyes.

When I wake up, I feel really warm and usually I'm not, after a few seconds, I understand, I open my eyes and I'm cuddling Brittany, my head on her shoulder and my arm on her waist, I feel her fingers on my arms.

"Good morning" she says.

"Hey" I raise my head.

"I like this"

"Really?"

"Yes" she smiles and I slowly lean in, I'm not totally sure if I can kiss her when we are not in the party time, but I take Brittany raise her head to kiss me as a yes! We kiss for some time, our lips touch gently and our mouths open slowly and together to closing together again "I think we should go and have breakfast, I don't wanna fall in temptation like yesterday" she pecks my lips and she stands up.

"Yeah" I feel so guilty to made Puck control her mind, but I can't tell her already. We are all in the kitchen, us and some guys that I don't know.

"It's Sunday, what are we going to do?" Brittany asks.

"Why can't you just stay at home?" Sam says.

"It's a beautiful day, and I don't wanna stay at home"

"There's a good movie out in theatre" Puck says.

"What movie, Puck?" I ask.

"I don't remember the title, but it's a comedy" he says.

"Are you guys coming?" I ask looking to Quinn and Rachel.

"I don't know, I have to study" Rachel says.

"Come on Rachel!" Brittany says.

"Oh, you are coming too!" I say to Brittany, she smiles and she hits me with her hand.

"I have to go home, my parents are coming home" Quinn says.

"Ok, so me, Brittany, Puck and, Tina?" I ask.

"I'm in" She says.

"Sam?" Puck asks.

"I have a match with my friends, I can't" he says.

"Ok, then we'll see here at 6?" I ask and Tina nods.

"Bye guys" Quinn, Puck and I say and we leave the house.

Quinn's parents were already at home, they're funny but a little in their world, her mother is a vampire from birth, her father wasn't, after Quinn's birth, her mother decided to talk with him, he was 35 and she was still 21, he didn't take too well but he loves her and Quinn so the year after their talk, she turned him in a vampire. Quinn isn't like me, she doesn't want mortality, she's fine with herself. She wants to do a lot of things, and a lot of years would have to pass for her to want death, she can't find mortality but we can die too. I'm different for her, I know that I can do a lot of thing too, but it's not what I want, I want a life, I want to live the days like each of them is special, I wanna have a girl to pass my days with, have a child and when it's time, die with a smile on my face 'cause I lived. Puck wasn't a vampire, when he was 4, he had an accident, a man crashed into him while he was on his bike, the man was good 'cause he was a vampire but Puck wasn't, the man felt so guilty that turned him to not let him die. We all met at a special kindergarten, special 'cause the teachers taught us how to act and use our power, from the first day we are the amazing three! After lunch, I take a nap while Quinn is with her parents and Puck is playing with the Playstation, at five, Puck comes in my room and he wakes me so we could go to the girls house.

"Go call them" he says.

"Why me?"

"She's your girlfriend!"

"She's not.. I'm going" I go to the door and I knock, Rachel opens the door.

"Hey"

"Hi, are they ready?" I ask.

"Almost"

"Ok, did you study?"

"Yes I wanna only sleep right now!" She says.

"Well you are alone so you can sleep"

"Yes and I have to thank you, when you wanna sleep, Brittany isn't the right person to have around!"

"I'm gonna get them" I go to Brittany's room I knock and I open the door "Hey, are you in here? Britt?"

"In the bathroom"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" she comes out from the bathroom, she's so beautiful, she has tight jeans and a strapless shirt, she in front of me.

"Hi" she pecks my lips.

"Hi, we can go" we get Tina and we join Puck in the car. When we arrive, Puck and Tina are in front us, walking toward the entrance. I don't know what to do, I would like to take her hand but I think it could be too much, we are friend after all!

"Why don't you go and take the seat? I'm going to get the tickets" I say to Brittany and she comes close to me.

"You know that buying tickets for the girl you are with could seem like a girlfriend gesture, right?" She says.

"Good to know then" I smile to her "now go!" After the tickets, Puck and I get the girls and, we sit in the last row so we don't have anyone behind us. I sit next to Brittany so Tina can sit between Brittany and Puck. The movie starts and we stay silent for a while "oh I bought you this" I give her a box of candy.

"Thank you" she kisses my cheek.

We watched most of the movie, and at one point, I see Brittany put her hand on my thigh, should I do something? I'm so nervous, she is caressing my thigh and I feel my body burn, she moves her body toward mine and I put my arm around her shoulders, her face now on my shoulder, I can feel her breath against my neck, I can feel it getting more close, I close my eyes and her lips are on my neck. Fuck, I'm the vampire and she is sucking all everything from my body. All I have to do is to stay calm and enjoy the moment, my hand leaves her shoulder and moves to her head, caressing her scalp with my fingers while she is leaving marks all over my neck. I don't know what is happening in the movies, I left it when her hand joined my thigh, I can hear her mouth against my skin, I turn my face to her, she stops and we slowly search our eyes, our noses nuzzle, she closes her eyes and I kiss her, our lips start to move together, we open our mouths and when we close them a little, I let my tongue enters her mouth and we start to make out. At some point, the light turns on and we immediately open our eyes, our kiss stops. Did the movie already end?

"I was fun, what do you think?" Puck asks me.

"Oh yeah, really fun!" I don't even know the title!

"Are you two going to stand up or we have to stay here?" Tina asks. Brittany and I stand up then while we were going to the car, I did it, my arm goes hers and her body and slowly my hand goes down to hers. I'm on her wrist and she moves her hand to meet mine and we interweave our fingers, my heart beats, I never thought that a simple thing like hold our hands it could be so strong, maybe it's because I really like her. We are all sit in the car.

"Are you two hungry?" Puck asks.

"A little" Brittany says.

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask.

"Anything will be ok" Tina says.

"McDonald, here we come!" Puck shouts and he starts to drive. We arrive and we all go to order.

"If we are all here, we are not going to find a free seat " I see.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"Nope I know exactly what you want" I say and she smiles.

"Santana come on, it's our turn" Puck tells me.

"Go sit, Britt" she goes and I go to Puck.

"Two hamburgers, two medium fries and two cokes" Puck says.

"For me the same but one in a happy meal" I say.

"Seriously San? A happy meal?!"

"Think about your girl!" We take our food and we go to the table.

"Thanks Puck" Tina says.

"What did you get me?" Brittany asks to me.

"Ready?" She nods, I take the happy meal and she starts to laugh.

"You are amazing" she takes her food and we start to eat.

"I want one of yours" And I take one of her fries.

"Hey!"

After dinner, we come back to the car and we drive home, I turn the radio on and we sing the whole way, when we arrive, Puck parks near their house.

"Do you wanna come for a drink?" Tina asks.

"I can't ever say no to a drink!" Puck says and we come in the house. They go to the kitchen but I don't want anything so I go to the living room and Brittany follows me, I sit on the armchair, I take her hand and I pull her on me.

"You know that we have a huge couch?" She says.

"I know, but I wanted you right here" I kiss her cheek.

"See what's on TV" she turns on the TV and we start to watch some reality shows. The important thing is that we are cuddling, she is sitting on my lap, one of my hand is around her waist and the other one is on her thigh and with my fingers I'm caressing it while she has her face on my shoulder. Puck and Tina are still in the kitchen, what are they doing? After a while, I notice that Brittany falls asleep, I caress her hair, she is so beautiful.

"Hey San, I'm going home" Puck says.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Are you staying?"

"Yeah, she is sleeping"

"That's why you should come home" he says.

"Where's Tina?"

"She was tired and she go to sleep"

"Ok, night Puck" he leaves and I watch Brittany for another half hour, then I stand up with her in my arms and I go to her room, I gently place her on her bed, I take her shoes off and I pull off her pants, then I cover her body with the blanket and now I don't know what to do, should I go or stay? I sit on the bed and I caress her face..

"Santana" she shakes me.

"What?" I open my eyes "it's already morning?"

"Nope, it's 3 o'clock"

"Why are you awake?"

"I don't know, why are you out of the bed?" She asks.

"I was thinking and I fell asleep I think"

"What were you thinking?"

"I didn't know if stay or go home" I say.

"Don't be silly, come under the blanket"

"o-ok" I stay in my shirt and I get in the bed.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Obviously, who else?!"

"Thank you" she pecks my lips then she hugs me and we fall asleep.

**Hey I wanna say thank you for the reviews, I can't send a PM to the guests so THANK YOU:) **

**what do you think about this chapter? Hope you like it, let me know your thoughts ;)**

**edit by DominoL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody, here another chapter.. Enjoy **

**Edit by joseannethibo**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I wake up and I notice something different, not bad but different. I'm hugging Santana and she has her arms around me. It feels good, me and Ashley never slept in this way. I move her hair from her face and I look at her, her face is so relaxed.

"Stop staring at me" she says.

"You scared me! You didn't even open your eyes"

"I can feel your eyes on me" she laughs a little.

"I don't wanna get up, can we stay here?"

"Nope, we have lessons at 9"

"Fine" I stand up "you have to get up, I have to take you to your home or you'll be late"

"There's no need, I can walk and we can see later"

"Ok if you say so" I say.

"But if you want, you can always come with me"

"No there's no need as you say"

"Come on Brittany, I don't want you to waste your time"

"I'm not going to waste my time"

"Ok, go change then" I take a shower and get dressed. When I come back in my room, Santana isn't there so I go in the kitchen and I see the fridge open.

"Hey Tina, I have a question. Why does Santana do all of these sweet things for me but when I want to do the same with her, she gets a little weird? She had to go home and I wanted to take her and she said that I didn't need to and that she didn't want me to waste my time, then she probably understood that I was a little sad about it so she said that I could go with her and when I came back to my room she wasn't there, did I do something wrong? Maybe I did, am I scaring her? Oh god I don't want to scare her! Say something, Tina!"

"Well, I didn't run away, I was just thirsty" Santana close the fridge, god Brittany you are an idiot! "You are not scaring me anyway"

"I'm sorry San"

"Don't be, I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude"

"And I didn't want to be so scary" I say.

"So are you ready?"

"I can stay here and we can see each other later"

"Nope" she takes my hand and we go out the house.

"I have the car"

"I wanna walk" we walk to her house hand in hand, it's like I have a girlfriend again. I feel more in a relationship now that before, when I was with Ashley and Santana and I aren't even a couple. We walk in and no one seems to be there.

"Quinn? Puck?"

"Go change, I'm going to wait here"

"Ok, I'll be fast" she goes upstairs and I start to look around since I couldn't see her house very well at the party. I see a lot of pictures of her in a bunch of different countries, how were they able to go to so many? In a different photo, Santana is so little and cute but the photo seems so old. She was only 3 and my photo aren't so old and ... black and white.. Why are they.. "what are you doing?" Santana asks as she walks back into the room.

"You were really cute in these. How many countries have you seen?"

"Oh, yeah a lot, we like to travel around the world and we moved often" she says.

"Ok, also why is your baby photo in black and white?"

"Because, well, my parents really liked that style"

"how are your parents?"

"Mmh, they are fine" it seems like she doesn't like to speak about them.

"Ok, we can go now. Are we going to walk?"

"It's early so we can walk, if you want"

"Sure" we start to walk and our hands get interweaved automatically "do you have a good relationship with your parents?"

"Mmh.. Not so much lately, they live in Europe" she says.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, what about yours?"

"We have a lovable relationship, they don't live too far from here" I say and we walk in silence to school.

At lunch time we are sitting all together, Santana is next to me. They are talking about the movie that me and Santana didn't see!

"I really loved it" Puck says.

"Didn't you like it, San?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah it was a good movie" she says.

"Where's Rachel?" I ask.

"I saw her before, she said something about a guy" Quinn says. We start talking about football and I put my hand on Santana's, she smiles and she keeps talking.

"I have to buy tickets for the next one" Puck says.

"yeah maybe I.." She stops talking.

"Maybe what?" Puck asks and Quinn turns and I see her look at Santana, who was looking at her book and then turns her head. I look toward where Quinn was looking and I see Ashley walking coming toward me. How did Quinn know where to look?

"Are you ok, San?" I ask.

"I don't know"

"wh.." I was going to ask her why, but Ashley interrupts me.

"Hi, can I talk to you Britt?"

"Y-yes" I get up and we sit on a bench.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good.. I missed you" she says and I look to Santana, she is staring at me. Why does she look so sad?

"I missed you too"

"Maybe we can restart our relationship"

"Ash I missed you, but not in that way"

"Are you dating Santana?" Am I dating her? Nope, we are friends, we made out some times but we are not dating.. yet.

"We are friends"

"You were holding her hand"

"Yeah, I hug Tina, I kiss Rachel on the cheek and sometimes I sit on Sam's lap. I'm friendly, I told you that I like her and I still like her, but we are friends right now"

"So you don't want to go back on your decision" she says.

"No Ashley, I wasn't happy and I really want to be happy"

"I'm sorry you weren't happy"

"I will find someone who can make me feel the way I want, and you will find too" I say.

"Thank you Brittany"

"You're welcome"

"Well, see you around" she says standing up.

"yeah, bye" she leaves and I return to the table.

"What did she want?" Tina asks, I was going to answer when Santana spoke.

"I have to go"

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yeah I have a lot of studying, see you" she leaves.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask Quinn.

"Don't worry, she is over-reacting"

"About what?"

"I shouldn't tell you but, she doesn't like Ashley"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"The thing is she has never liked a girl to this degree so she doesn't really know how to act" Quinn says.

"Oh.. Ohhh!" I get it.

"Maybe you should talk to her" Tina says.

"Yes but not now, I'm going to talk to her, give her a day. Tomorrow, she will be all yours" Quinn says.

"Ok Quinn, thank you"

"Bye guys, come on Puck!" They leave.

The day was a bit boring but thank god I worked most of the time. I love dancing, but all I can think about is what Quinn said. Santana really, really likes me and I really, really like her, so why are we not dating? I know that we talked about staying friends for a while but, I don't know if making out, wanting to have sex and wanting to stay with her all the time is a friendship. I don't know what to do, well now that I think about it, she wanted to wait while I wanted to jump on her, yeah I wanted to jump on her and I did it, at the party. We went in my room and we, yeah, we were about to have sex, but why we didn't? We talked about waiting, but what did she say? What the hell is happening to me? Why don't I remember anything?! I want to talk to her about that day, about us and about today!

It's morning, today we don't have lessons so here I am, in front of her house, I ring the doorbell and Quinn opens the door.

"Hi" she says.

"Hey, is Santana here?"

"Yeah she is in her room"

"Ok, are you going out?" I ask.

"Yes I have to meet a friend and Puck is, well I don't know, enjoy your time" she leaves as I enter the house and go upstairs to Santana's room. I knock on her door then open it a little.

"Santana? Are you here?"

"Brittany what are you doing here?" She says and I come in, closing the door behind me.

"I want to talk to you"

"About what?" I sit on the bed.

"Well first I wanted to talk about yesterday but then I thought about the party at my house, what we were doing and about our talk. I want to be really sincere with you, I don't remember what we said to each other. I remember we made out really, really hard and me wanting you in a way that was maybe too extreme at the moment but I don't remember what we talked about. Please don't think that I didn't care about what was said. I just don't remember"

"Well, we said that we liked each other, but you just broke up a week ago and I, well I've been single for a while so we said it was better if we took things slow"

"Ok and, what about yesterday?" I ask.

"What about that?" I smile. I know that she doesn't wanna talk about it.

"I don't know you looked a little angry about something, something that happened at the same moment that Ashley's visit"

"Really?"

"Come on, San. Tell me if I did something wrong"

"What? Absolutely not Britt, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Ashley wanted to talk to you and I thought, I don't know, what if you two come back together? I know we are not a couple, but I, I like you so…"

"We are not going to come back together. She wanted to but I don't, not only 'cause I wasn't happy with her, but also 'cause I like another girl" I say.

"Am I that girl?"

"Nope!" I smile and softly kiss her before straddling her thighs. Her hands gently caress my face while mine are on her hips. We start to make out and she lays back, bringing me down with her. Our legs interweaved, my hands start to caress her body, her hands in my hair. She is holding my head there against hers, our mouths are fighting together, our tongues feeling the other. Her hands go down to my back, and I'm starting to feel really warm. My hands go to the hem of her shirt then sneak under to caress her tummy.

"I wanted to ask you.."

"Yeah?" and I start kissing her neck.

"I-it's really ha-hard to speak"

"You are so cute when you stutter" I whisper in her ear.

"You are so sexy, I can't breathe" I kiss her. I take her lips with mine, our bodies moving together.

"I am sexy? Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror?!" I say against her lips.

"Oh yes, everyday" she smirks and I pull back my lips a little and I look at her.

"I like when you act so full of yourself" I peck her lips.

"Who's telling you that I'm acting?"

"I know" she kisses me.

"I like you" she says.

"I like you too.. You were going to ask me something"

"Oh yeah" the door immediately opens.

"Sannytana surpr.. Oh sorry" she shuts the door.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"I don't know, I was a little busy here you know"

"Maybe we should go and see who it is" I say.

"UUGGHH!" She groans as we get up from the bed. We make ourselves a little more presentable then go downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh Sannytana I didn't expect to see you..with company" the girl says.

"I didn't expect you at all!"

"Oh come on Sannytana, anyway is she the girl?" She smiles while Santana widen her eyes.

"What girl, Sannytana?!" I ask her smiling.

"I don't want you two in the same room" she says.

"San, you didn't even introduce us" I say.

"There's a reason!"

"San please" I say.

"I'm her mo.." The girl was starting.

"She is my sister" Santana says.

"You could be twins, I'm Brittany"

"I'm Maribel" and we shake hands "and you definitely are the girl, she keeps talking about you"

"Really? I didn't know and I didn't know she had a sister" I say.

"Yeah I was going to tell you, but I got distracted"

"You didn't tell her about me?! I'm your little sister!"

"You are four years older than me!" Santana says.

"Well, now I know you so" I say, she seems funny.

"Tell me something about yourself, Brittany" Maribel says.

"I'm 20, I go to the same college as Santana and I dance. Dancing is my life and I don't know, oh I work in a dance studio sometimes"

"I love watching people dance, Santana danced sometimes long ago"

"Really?" I ask looking at Santana.

"I was little"

"From dance to football, really impressive, do you live here Maribel?"

"Nope, I live out the country, three hours from here"

"ok, so I'm gonna go, so you can have time together" I say.

"No!" They say together, but their reasons are different. Santana doesn't want me to go 'cause she doesn't want to stay alone with her, while Maribel wants me to stay probably to embarrass her sister!

"Ok"

"Maribel why exactly are you here?" Santana asks.

"Don't be rude, San!" I say.

"Oh I already love her" Maribel says "do you have something to drink?"

"Of course" Santana gets up and goes in the kitchen.

"Did I interrupt something? You know, you were in bed"

"Oh, no we were only.. I don't know" what were we going to do?

"Santana is a bit shy sometimes, but only because she's scared"

"About what?"

"Having sex is important for her. She has this idea about soul mates, but for what I've heard, you don't have to worry"

"What did she say?"

"I shouldn't tell you, but what kind of sister would I be if I didn't! She told me that you are a sweet and amazing girl, she feels connected to you and I think she wants to build something with you" I'm smiling like an idiot.

"I think I want the same, but we are waiting"

"Waiting for what?" She asks.

"We are waiting.. to be ready I think. I broke up with my girlfriend not long ago and she told me that she has been single for a long time so"

"I'll give you some advice. Santana needs to be pushed a little sometimes. She wants to be careful and everything, but she risks losing what she has, so go and take her"

"Thank you Maribel" she looks at me like she is waiting for something "you mean now?!"

"Yes go and talk to her, tell her what you want"

"And you?" I ask.

"I can see her another day, don't worry"

"O-ok, thank you"

"My pleasure" she hugs me and she leaves.

"BRITTANY, ARE YOU STILL HERE? I HEARD THE DOOR" Santana shout from the kitchen. I smile and go in there "Maribel left?" I nod "why?"

"'Cause I have to do something" I get closer to her.

"Like what?" I kiss her "Oh my god you kicked her out to kiss me?! I love you!" I look at her "Oh shit, I didn't mean to tell in that way. Fuck, I'm not saying that you are not a girl to love, it's just that.." I kiss her again. "Thank you" she says against my lips.

"You are welcome" We kiss again "I want you to do something"

"Tell me" ok Brittany, tell her!

"Take me out on a date"

"Saturday night, I'm going to pick you up and we are going to have our date" she says.

"Perfect" we kiss for a while "I have to go now"

"See you later"

We kiss one last time before I leave her house. Once outside, I lean my back on the door. I can't believe that I have a date with her.

"You can't come here without calling me first.." I hear Santana talking in the house "what if she found out?.. Just call before coming here and be careful about what you say please.. Yeah me too bye" I'd go away, if I find out what? What is she talking about? Maybe I'm just freaking out about nothing, don't think about it.

**ehy what do you think? Did you like it? Hope you did:)**

**What do you think about the story? do you like the way how it's goin on?**

**Love, Deb**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody :) I wanna thank you all for everything,if it wasn't for you I wouldn't write this story..**

**I wish I could be able to involve you more :(**

**Edit** **by** **joseannethibo**

The days passed, and I still think about that call but I'm trying not to freak out anymore. This week, I didn't see Santana much since I was busy with work and school but she called me almost every day. She is going to be here in 30 minutes and I still have to dress.  
"Move your ass, Brittany" Tina says.  
"Is she already here?"  
"Nope, but you have to get dressed. what's wrong you with you?"  
"What?" I ask.  
"You usually get crazy at this moment"  
"I was just thinking"  
"Something happened with Santana?"  
"Nope, I have to change" I go in the bathroom and I get dressed. After 10 minutes, Tina knocks at the door.  
"Need help?" She asks and I open the door.  
"How do I look?"  
"You are beautiful" I'm wearing a really beautiful white tight dress that goes to my knee and makes my tits look really fabulous. "What about your hair? Are you going to tie it back?"  
"I don't know. What do you think?"  
"Maybe you should tie this little wisp of your hair on your left, what do you think?" she takes an hairclip and she ties a wisp of my hair back.  
"I like it… Sorry about before"  
"It's nothing"  
"BRITT! SANTANA IS HERE!" Rachel shouts from the front door.  
"She's here. Oh god, she's already here!" I'm starting to panic.  
"Britt, calm down it's just a date" Tina says.  
"No Tina, it's more than that"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes, I have to go now. I don't want Rachel to annoy her!"  
"Enjoy your date" she says.  
"See you tomorrow" I leave Tina and when I get to the door, an amazing latina is there waiting for me.  
"Good evening, beautiful" she says.  
"Hi, you look really pretty, more than usual if it's even possible" she has a red short dress and her hair is tied up in a ponytail. She is so fucking beautiful, and her legs are so I-cannot-breathe!  
"Stop staring at my legs! Are you ready?"  
"Yes"  
"Let's go then" she takes my hand and we go to the car. She starts to drive and I don't know where she's taking me but we are going toward the sea. She parks and we start to walk toward a huge restaurant.  
"San, you know there isn't a need to take me to an expensive restaurant, right?"  
"It's my first date with you, so I'm going to take you wherever I want, next date will be less expensive"  
"You are already thinking about the next date?" I ask.  
"Umh, maybe" we enter and this place is unbelievable. It's like being in a huge glass cloud! We sit and after ordering and getting our food, we start to eat. We didn't talk much, but the food was like having heaven in my mouth!  
"Do you want dessert?" I ask.  
"We are not going to eat the dessert here"  
"Why?"  
"We are going somewhere else" she pays the bill and we go out.  
"Where are you going? The car is on the other side"  
"We are not going to the car" she takes my hand and we start to walk on the seafront.  
"It's really beautiful out here" I say.  
"I know, that's why I brought you here"  
"Thank you" we walk for a while and then she stops.  
"Do you want an ice cream?" I nod "wait here" she goes and comes back with my ice cream.  
"And you?"  
"I'm full"  
"Not even a little?" And I bring my ice cream in front of her face.  
"Just a little" and she licks it, then she takes my hand and we start walking again.  
"it was really romantic"  
"I'm sorry if it's boring, but I was so nervous that I couldn't choose what to do"  
"It's not boring" I put my arms around her neck and I look at her in the eyes " and you don't need to be nervous ok?"  
"Ok" she whispers before kissing me.  
"Are you going to ask me?" I say against her lips.  
"What do you want me to ask" I pull my head back quickly.  
"Are yo.." She interrupts me immediately.  
"I'm kidding, Britt" she pecks my lips.  
"You better!" I say.  
"Britt, will you be my girlfriend after this boring date?"  
"It's not boring, silly" I kiss her passionately "and of course I will"  
"What do you think about a movie?"  
"It sounds good"  
We go to her house. I don't know where Puck and Quinn are but it doesn't matter. We sit on the couch and start the movie, but after one hour, I want to lay down.  
"San, do you mind if we lay down?"  
"Do you wanna go upstairs?"  
"No, I wanna see the end" I say.  
"Ok" she lays behind me and she holds me tight against her "it feels good"  
"I know" she kisses my head and we keep watching the movie.  
When the movie ends, we get up and I don't know what are we gonna do now. Am I going to stay here?  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Do I want to?  
"Is it ok if I stay here? I don't want you to take me home now"  
"It's no problem "  
She smiles and we go upstairs to her room. We undress ourselves and get in the bed, facing each other.  
"You're sure about being my girlfriend right?" She asks.  
"San, please don't be so insecure" I start to caress her cheek" you are so beautiful and you are the sweetest girl I've ever met. You are what I want and I want you to be yourself and confident about yourself, 'cause you are amazing" I lean in and I kiss her "ok?"  
"Thank you Britt. I needed to hear that"  
"You're welcome, but now I wanna sleep. Goodnight San"  
"Night Britt" she puts her arms around my waist and we fall asleep.  
I wake up, rub my eyes and I see that I'm alone in bed. Why am I alone in Santana's bed? Where did she go? I was going to get up when the door opened.  
"What are you doing?" She asks.  
"I'm.. Getting up?"  
"Nope, you are going to stay there. Sit up, I brought breakfast"  
"Breakfast in bed? You are the best!" I say as she puts the tray on my legs and we start to eat the pancakes, strawberries and milk!  
"Do you like it?"  
"Oh yes!" I peck her lips. When we finish, she puts the tray on the ground and we lay on the bed.  
"Do you wanna do something today?" She asks.  
"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"  
"Well, there are a lot of things that I would like to do" she smiles to me.  
"Yeah? Like what?" I lay on my side and I make circles with my fingers on her tummy.  
"Maybe I don't wanna do anything"  
"I could like that too"  
"And what do you wanna do instead?"  
"Maybe I only want to lay in a bed, your bed"  
"Yeah? And do what?" She asks.  
"Mmmh, I don't know maybe I could .." I lay on her "do this"  
"It's a good start"  
"I bet" my hands start to roam her body and she takes my face in her hands.  
"Can I do something too?" I nod and she kisses me. Our kiss gets more demanding. I leave her lips and I start to kiss her neck. While I'm attacking her neck, my hands go under her shirt and gently caress her tummy "umhf"  
"Is it ok?" I ask against her skin.  
"Y-yeah" her hands grip my head as I continue to suck on her neck and my hands go a little higher. I can feel her bra and her heavy breathing.  
"San, if you thi.." I was starting but she interrupts me by kissing me and rolling us "o-ok!" She starts to kiss my neck and my hands unclasp her bra while she is moving against me. It's all so thrilling. My hands on her breast, her lips leave my neck and a heavy breath hits my skin. I roll her on her back as my hands keep massaging her breasts and I kiss her, my tongue assaults her mouth. She is distracted, maybe I'm going fast. When I was going to slow down, she takes my face and kisses me hard. Well I can't slow down now. Her hands are under my shirt caressing my skin.  
"We shouldn't go o-on, I m-mean, I'm n-not ready to go ther-re" she says.  
"I know. Sorry if I crossed the line"  
"Oh, you didn't! I wanna do it again, I really like it. It's just that I wanna wait a little for, you know"  
"You are amazing" I peck her lips.  
"I know, but you are too"  
We get up from the bed and we join Quinn and Puck in the kitchen. In the afternoon, I have to go back home and study for tomorrow. I really liked the date, it wasn't necessarily fun but it definitely wasn't boring either. It was really romantic, classic and romantic. Where should I bring her for our next date!?

Another week passes, me and Santana are going really good, we make out a lot and everywhere! I don't know when we will be _there_ but I think it's going to happen soon 'cause our make out session are really hot! This week, it's my turn to take her out. My date isn't like hers, it's the complete opposite, but I want to take her there. I park the car and we enter this huge fast food.  
"You are going to get me fat!" She says.  
"You are not and if you if you were fat, I'd like you anyway"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise" I give her a peck and go to get our food.  
"This burger is amazing. Why didn't I ever come here?"  
"I don't know. Let me try your burger"  
"Nope" she says.  
"Now you will get fat!"  
"Hey!" I take her hand and I bring her burger to my mouth taking a huge bite "now I have to take another one"  
"You are overdramatic!" We laugh. After dinner I take her to an amazing bar. it doesn't seem romantic I know but it's fun!  
"You are already my girlfriend, you don't need to get me drunk!" She says.  
"I love when you say that you are my girlfriend" I kiss her and I pull her in the bar.  
"Oh wow, there's a lot of people"  
"I know, I'm going to get our drinks"  
"How can you get drinks? Are you secretly older than me?!"  
"Nope but I have a fake ID!" I come back with our drinks and after 10 minutes, we start to dance and I keep watching the clock.  
"Are you bored?" She asks.  
"What? Absolutely not! I have a surprise for you"  
"What kind of surprise?"  
"You have to wait 5 minutes"  
"Really?" I nod and we kiss. When the 5 minutes pass, I disappear off the dance floor.  
"Hello everybody, I'm Brittany" I'm on the stage and Santana turns to me "it's my turn to sing a song. This is for my sexy girlfriend" and the music starts..

_Ah ah ah-ah  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good_

Everyone applaud and I leave the stage going to my girlfriend.  
"So? Did yo.." She doesn't let me finish, she kisses me, her hands on my cheeks, her body pressed against mine.  
"I loved it" she breathes against my lips.  
"It's true, you make me feel so hot and.." I bring my lips on her ear "you make me wanna scream" I whisper.  
"Britt you can't talk to me like that "  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause I wanna wait! We can go home and make out though"  
"What are we still doing here then?!"  
When we arrive at my house, she lifts me up and my legs wrap around her waist as we walk in my room. She closes the door and presses my back against it.  
"You were so sexy when you were singing and dancing" she says and she starts to kiss my neck.  
"I wanted to let you know how you make me feel"  
"It's how you make me feel like too. I have to control myself around you or I would tear you clothes off in an instant"  
"And then do what?"  
"You don't wanna know" she says.  
"A little sneak peek?" she smiles and she kisses me while her hands pull my shirt up and I take it off. She kisses my collarbone and unclasps my bra before caressing my breast. She kisses my lips one last time before sucking one of my nipples in her mouth and palming the other one.  
"O-oh" I breathe out, she keeps sucking on my nipple and I feel in ecstasy. I want to move and do something but she is keeping me tight against the door. My hands in her hair, she leaves one of my breasts and she starts to suck on the other one "San you are killing me!" My head go back and against the door, if she continues like this, I'm gonna come. My breathing picks up "San I want you"  
"Soon Britt, soon" she says and she kisses me "Can we lay down? I have to stop. God, you're hot. "  
"You made me so hot" I kiss her, our tongues together and she brings me on the bed.  
"Don't put your shirt on. I wanna sleep with you like this" she pulls her pants off and I did the same and we get under the blanket. She hugs me from behind and we fall asleep.  
When I wake up, I notice that we didn't move, not even a little. Well, she moved something, her left hand is on my left boob, she is so cute. She is sleeping and she doesn't even know what she is doing! I don't wanna move 'cause I don't wanna wake her, but I can't resist. I slowly turn and something's wrong. She's so pale, what happened from yesterday to now?  
"San?" I shake her a little.  
"Mmh?"  
"San? Are you ok?"  
"Why do you ask?" She asks.  
"You ... You are pale, like really pale"  
"I feel a bit sick"  
"I should take you to the hospital" I say moving her hair from her face.  
"No, there's no need. Call Quinn"  
"Why should I call her?"  
"She knows what to do" What? She knows and I don't?  
"I know what to do, San. You look like you're going to pass out so I'm going to take you to the hospital, but if you really want me to, I can call Quinn so she can supervise me" I stand up and I pull my shirt on.  
"Britt please don't take me there"  
"Get dressed, I'm taking you to the hospital"  
"I don't need the hospital. I'm not going there"  
"Fine! Get dressed I'm taking you to your house" I'm mad, good morning to me! After she got dressed, I take her to her house. The drive was silent, we arrive and I help her then knock on the door and suddenly Quinn opens it.

"What the hell happened to you, San?!" She says and I bring Santana in and she lays on the couch.  
"Yesterday, she was fine. This morning, when I woke up she was .. like she is now. She didn't want me to take her to the hospital. She keeps saying that you can help her, so help her" I say.  
"Brittany she didn't ne.." Quinn says.  
"I don't even wanna hear it Quinn. If you can help her, then do something. I think she is going to pass out"  
"Are you going to stay?" She wants me to go, unbelievable "I don't want you to go, but she has to re.."  
"How do you .. It doesn't matter. Go and help her, I'm going home"  
"Britt" I hear Santana call me from the living room.  
"I'll leave you alone" Quinn says.  
"Oh, there's no need" I go in the living room and I bend down in front of Santana.  
"Brittany, I'm sorry"  
"I have to go now. Rest and try to feel better, ok?" I peck her lips.  
"Britt, listen to me" I stand up and I start to walk leaving the house.

**Santana POV**  
I wanna die in this moment. I hate myself, why the hell do I have to be so stupid?!  
"It's a problem that you are immortal then!" Quinn says.  
"Quinn I feel like shit. Please don't read my mind"  
"You deserve it"  
"Fuck you Fabray!"  
"San you missed it" she says.  
"I know, I fucking know!"  
"How could you forget it? It never happened"  
"It's Brittany. I'm so focused on her that I forget about everything"  
"Good and see where you are now!" She says.  
"She is mad and I don't know how to apologize to her. I just want her to know and still love me"  
"But you can't, anyway we have to do it or it is going to be really bad"  
"Where did you put them this time?!"  
"In the basement. we have a huge fridge"  
"I'll wait here" when Quinn comes back she has what I need.  
"I don't know how you can forget. We have to do it every month, but you can resist two months thanks to your power. It shouldn't be hard!"  
"I was distracted by something else" I say.  
"Come on, you have to drink it" she gives me the blood bag.  
"I don't wanna be a vampire anymore"  
"Then you have to be a good one right now, 'cause you got Brittany mad" she says as she leaves me. She knows that I don't like people around me when I have to drink blood. My fangs come down and I bite the bag starting to suck the blood. I can feel my body get powered, my skin is back like before. Everything's ok, everything but Brittany.  
Obviously I can't tell her. I really want to be honest with her but I can't. I have to find a way to be forgiven by her. I want her, I need her. I take the phone and call her but she doesn't answer so I send her a text.

**To Britt3- I'm sorry.**

**..**

**To Britt3- please answer me.**

**..**

**To Britt3- if you don't answer me, I'm going to come there.**

**From Britt3- (empty).**

**To Britt3- Brittany please, I'm sorry, Quinn is like my sister, I know her since forever.  
From Britt3- good to know.  
To Britt3- come on Britt, she is my best friend and you are my girlfriend.  
From Britt3- it looks like your girlfriend can't take care of you.  
To Britt3- you took care of me and you still do and I want you to. Today was a different thing, please Britt don't be mad. I don't like to be sick, more than anything I don't like being sick in front of you. I want you and seeing you leave today, it broke me. Tell me that we are ok please.  
From Britt3- we are ok.  
To Britt3- then why didn't you answer at my calls?  
From Britt3- I'm a bit pissed.  
To Britt3- I'm really sorry.  
From Britt3- I know.  
To Britt3- Can I see you tonight?**

**From Britt3- Yes, but at your place.. I'll be there after dinner.  
To Britt- thank you, see you later.**

She will come, good. She wants to see me, well I could have done something worse. I have to buy her something, something like what?.. Flowers? Chocolates? Candy? I'm the worse girlfriend ever.  
"No you are not. You don't know how to act with all of this" Quinn says.  
"Quinn how many times do I have to tell you?!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't read my mind!"  
"You really think I'm not?" I ask.  
"Yes San, how many girlfriends did you have? Serious relationships I mean"  
"I don't know"  
"Well, you usually had fun with them so I think you can have doubt"  
"She's mad at me"  
"I know, San" she says.  
"What do you think? Flowers or candy?"  
"What about both?!"  
"You are right, I'll be right back in 5 minutes!"

Later that night **Brittany POV**

I knock on the door. I'm still a bit pissed, but I know that I can't be mad at her. She's so sweet, even if she didn't want me to take her to the hospital. She's Santana and I like her too much. She opens the door.  
"Hey" she says and she lets me come in.  
"Hi, how do you feel?"  
"Good. Are you ok?"  
"Yes"  
"Good. These are for you" she gives me a bunch of flowers and candy.  
"They are really beautiful, you didn't have to"  
"I wanted to, Britt. I know that these things aren't going to make you forgive me but I felt like I had to buy it"  
"Thank you. Anyway I think I overacted. You and Quinn know each other since kindergarten and I'm a new person even if I'm your girlfriend, so you don't have anything to be forgiven about" I say.  
"You are amazing. Are you even real?!" I laugh.  
"Do you really feel ok?"  
"Yes, sometime it happens to me, but don't worry it's nothing serious. I missed you today"  
"Me too" she slowly gets closer and she kisses me.  
"Do you wanna watch a movie in my room?" I nod and we go in her room "how was your day?"  
"Boring. I studied and I worked hard"  
"I'm sorry if I made you come here"  
"Don't be sorry. I wanted to come anyway" I say.  
"Really?  
"Really" I kiss her lips.  
"Get comfortable and lay under the cover, I'm going to put a comedy" I take off my pants and I lay on her bed, it's so comfy. She puts the dvd in and then joins me in her bed.  
"I like your bed"  
"And I like you in my bed" she pecks my lips "come here" she slides her arm under my neck and I turn my body a little so I can rest my arm on her tummy. We watch the movie in silence, but I can feel myself fall asleep. She kisses my head and my eyes close. Something is waking me, something soft. Soft kisses are being peppered on my face, I open my eyes and she doesn't stop.  
"Good morning" I say.  
"Morning to you"  
"We have lessons"  
"I know, it's 7. I'm going to get ready so I can bring you home" she says.  
"You are still here" she kisses me and she was going to pull back when my arms circle her neck and we kiss more.  
"You have to let me go" she smiles against my lips.  
"Just two minutes" we keep kissing until we have to go

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think.. the dates, the fight..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody :) here another chapter for you ..**

**GleekGirlJones27: oh thank you, yeah I didn't want to push the fight to far, San isn't ready, but you'll have some answer soon :)**

**Gleek4ever123: thank you, I already wrote that part, the revelation, it wasn't easy.. How would you react if your partner were a vampire?**

**Edit by Joseannethibo**

* * *

Everything is ok, well, I still have some doubts, not doubts about me and Santana, but I can't explain that call and why she has this weird relationship with Quinn or why they are so weird. But our relationship is ok. I can't think about it all the time, it will drive me crazy and I don't wanna ask her.

This week was really relaxing, we saw each other, school was fine and work was amazing. Why do I think that something is going to happen ?! Anyway I have to pick her up in 5 minutes but I don't know where to take her, the week was amazing but I was really distracted. This relationship is so different from the last one. Ashley was always so absent while Santana, she, she cares about me, I don't know why I think so much about our relationship, she is amazing, she likes me and I like her too, but.. There's always a but .. Maybe I imagine these things. I wanna find something bad 'cause it's really too good for me so yeah, probably I'm imaging everything! *Knock knock.*

"Tina come in please I need your help, my head is going to explode"

"I'm not Tina, but maybe I can help you"

"Fuck" I mumble "I-I thought you were Tina"

"Does this mean that you aren't going to talk to me and that your head is going to explode?"

"It won't explode" I say.

"But you won't talk to me" I stay silent "Does it have something to do with me?"

"Umh, not entirely"

"It means yes or no?" I stay silent "ok, so what can I do about it?"

"Nothing San, it's really nothing, I'm probably imaging everything" I say.

"Then tell me, I don't wanna have problems with you"

"We don't have problems"

"Apparently we have.. It's because of Quinn? Because of what happened last week?"

"No"

"Talk to me Britt"

"Nothing's wrong San, really, I like you and I know that you like me, so everything is ok"

"Not for me" she says looking at me "Are you ready? The movie is going to start" I nod and we go out.

This evening was really awful, she didn't talk to me, not 'cause she didn't want. I could see her trying to, but she was hurt, she is still hurt; we come back at my home and we stop in front of my door.

"Do you wan.." She interrupts me.

"I should go"

"Come on San, we don't have problems and I'm not going to break up with you"

"Ok"

"San" she looks at me.

"It's ok, I just wanna go home"

"Can I take you there?" I ask.

"Don't worry I wanna walk"

"Ok.. So.. Goodnight" I lean in and she looks at me, she doesn't even want to kiss me, so I kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight" I enter the house and I close the door, fuck I messed everything up. I open the door to go to her and she wasn't there anymore. I go to the street and she wasn't there, where the hell..?! I don't wanna add this to the other things, good now I'm going to be even more paranoid!

**Santana POV**

She has something on her mind, something not good, something about me.. Now I'm going to freak out and she doesn't want to talk with me.. What-what's-what's this feeling? My heart, I feel something, I wanted to feel something, but not this, it hurts. I can't feel hurt, my heart can beat for just a few seconds but it can hurt for a while?! I fucking hate everything.

"Fabray!" I shout from the living room and she immediately arrive in front of me.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I need your help" I say.

"Oh well then what do you think about calming yourself and ask me gently?!"

"Quinn I need your help" this time my voice is sad, demanding, everything at the same time, she looks at me a bit concerned.

"Ok" she says softly "what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to read Brittany's mind"

"You know that I can't do it, San "

"Yes you can you just don't want to. Quinn she is thinking about something, she is thinking about me, but something is wrong, something is concerning her. I need to know, what if she finds out?" I say.

"She can't"

"Something is wrong and she doesn't want to talk to me, please Quinn, you don't have to tell me everything, tell me what is necessary for me to know, please, she told me that she isn't going to break up with but she is lost in her thoughts"

"Fine tomorrow at school I will talk to her and if I'm lucky she will tell me something"

"With 'tell' you mean that you will read her mind right?"

"Yes Santana, now go to sleep" she is going back upstairs.

"Quinn?" She turns to me "my heart.. My heart hurts"

"Do you wanna sleep with me?"

"Yes" we go in her room and get ready for bed "thank you" I say.

"Shut your mouth and sleep!"

* * *

This morning I'm so nervous, Quinn is going to read her mind, I don't want her to, but I need to know. The lessons are so boring and Brittany is avoiding me. I'm a little mad but I'm too nervous to go to her and ask "what the hell are you doing?!" It's lunch time and we sit all together, Quinn is next to her, god she is going to ask her something..

"Hey Britt are you.. Ok?" Quinn asks.

"Mmh?" She looks at me and then at Quinn.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks again.

"Yes, I'm fine" I look at Quinn, her face is telling me something, something not good, I need to go somewhere else before I do something really stupid and everyone will find out about me, I stand up and everyone look at me.

"Sorry, mmh I have to go" I say.

"San" Quinn and Brittany said together, but I don't turn to them and I go to the restroom. After awhile someone knock at my door.

"San open the door" Quinn says.

"No"

"Come on San, we have to talk"

"Quinn I'm going to explode"

"I know San" she says.

"Quinn I'm already .."

"I know 'cause I know you since we were four not because I was reading you mind"

"Ok"

"Get out please" she says, I was going to open the door and I hear another door open and I stop.

"San?" Brittany says "oh..is she here?"

"Yes.. But I think she wants to stay alone" Quinn says.

"You are here"

"Yeah I mean.." Quinn stops.

"She doesn't want me here" she says softly "ok, I'll leave you alone"

"Britt wait" I say, but I don't open the door.

"I get it Santana"

"No Britt it's just that I wasn't prepared to already have problems with you"

"We don't have problems San, we.. I'm only thinking"

"You don't wanna tell me anything" I say.

"Cause it's not your problem!"

"See? It's a problem!"

"Ugh you are.." I interrupt her.

"Britt I wanna stay alone, with Quinn because I wanna think too, if you are here I'm going to.. I don't wanna fight with you" I open the door and they look at me.

"Santana are you.."

"Quinn please" I say "Britt I'm ok, you are ok and we are ok, I'll call you later or I'll be at your home later, ok?"

"Ok, but don't forget it ok? I'm going to wait for you" she says.

"I won't" she goes out.

"You were crying" Quinn says.

"I know, can you believe it? Me crying!"

"It's weird"

"I know" I say.

"We have to talk" she is serious.

"I was right"

"Yes, she noticed something"

"what?" I ask.

"She heard you talk on the phone with your sister Maribel, well your mother, she didn't do it on purpose, but she heard you say something about her finding out something and that Maribel can't come here without calling you first"

"Fuck"

"Then she thinks we are a bit weird, she noticed something and she doesn't understand what happen last week. Oh and she is thinking about how you could go away so fast last night"

"Fuck fuck fuck" I say "What I'm going to do now?"

"I really don't know, we told you San, you only had to be careful and you were but not that much"

"I can't tell her, not now"

"Why not San? She loves you"

"What?"

"What?"

"Sh-she loves me?" I ask.

"Fuck I didn't want to tell you, I shouldn't have tell you"

"She loves me" I can't believe it, she loves me, it's unbelievable.

"She didn't say 'I love her' well she didn't say anything, what I mean is that she thinks that she loves you and I believe her, she loves you San. Did see you two together? Come on San you love each other and you can't wait for too long to tell her the truth"

"I know.. I have to go know" I leave Quinn and I start to walk, I can't believe she thinks she loves me and the most unbelievable thing is that I love her too. I'm in front of her apartment, I look around and then I jump on her window, she's sit on her bed I knock and she jumps.

"San!" She opens immediately the window and I jump in "what t.." I interrupt her kissing her, my hands on her face, my lips pressed against hers "San" she mumbles against my lips "San"

"Yeah?" But my lips never leave hers.

"What are you doing?" I peck her lips "I'm serious San"

"I'm kissing my girlfriend" I peck her lips again.

"I see, but what about today?" She pulls back her head.

"I was just a little hurt, but I can't make you think about something else, if you wanna think about something not so good about me I can't do anything about it, but now I'm ok and I hope you are ok too"

"What did Quinn do to you?!"

"Nothing, she just listened to me" I say.

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Nope, but I didn't like you avoiding me today"

"I'm sorry after yesterday I didn't know how to act" she says.

"But can you promise me something?" She nods "If you are worried about something can you talk to me?"

"I promise you.. Come here" she takes my hands and she kisses me and we start to make out on her bed. We are laying on her bed, we are hugging in silence, I want to tell her everything, but I can't it's too soon.. But if I wait too long it could be worse. "You are thinking too much" she says.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" She pecks my lips.

"That I'm really happy to be here with you"

"Why do I think you're lying?"

"I'm not, I'm just a bit tired but I'm really happy to be here" I kiss her "Do you want to go out and.. Go around?"

"Weren't you tired?"

"Not so much"

"Fine" we stand up and we go out for a walk, a beautiful walk hand in hand, she makes me feel.. Real, yeah like a real person, not a monster!

**Brittany POV**

I have to tell her that I was mad at her, really really mad, but I can't be mad at her because she was just thinking while I was doing the same thing, but now I feel better. She came home and now we are walking together, it doesn't mean that we deleted everything but it's better now, even if she doesn't know what I was thinking about it. Tina texts me, I have to go to the grocery, Rachel forgot to go there today.

"Do you wanna come with me to the grocery store? Or do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine, I'm coming with you" she takes my hand and we walk to the grocery store.

"oh I have to ask you a question"

"tell me"

"how is Puck? I mean with girls?" I ask.

"should I worry Britt?!"

"What? No! Tina is really happy, they go out like every day, I don't want her to get hurt. I don't know if Puck is that kind of guy, you know, a jerk"

"He is fine Britt, if he didn't want something more he wouldn't have gone out with her more than once!"

"Are you sure? you know she's my best friend"

"Yeah Britt I'm sure.. what do we have to buy?"

After the grocery she walked me home, she kissed me and she left. I'm in the kitchen and Tina arrives.

"Here you are, what happened today at lunch?" she asks.

"me and.." she interrupts me.

"No wait, what happened to you these past few days?''

"Santana and I had an argument"

"About what?"  
"She was sick and I told her to go to the hospital, sick like she was going to pass out, but she insisted for me to bring her to Quinn, so I got a bit mad"

"Because of Quinn?" she asks.

"I think, she was sick and the hospital was the right choice but she didn't want it"

"Maybe she is more comfortable with Quinn"

"If you have to go to the hospital you have to go to the hospital!" I say.

"Ok, so this is why you are sad?"

"Yes, but there are other things I think about, you know, there's something weird that is driving me crazy"

"Like what?"

"Oh no, I don't wanna be the crazy girl, you don't have to know, I'm just going to forget everything"

"Maybe it's not nothing, maybe it's something, do you wanna talk about it?" she says.

"No, I'm fine now thanks" I go to my room and I lay in bed and start studying, maybe one day I'm going to tell Santana what I was thinking about...

**So, what do you think? There's some tension.. **

**ps:I really would love to read your thoughts, reviews are really appreciated :P**

**Love, Deb**


End file.
